En memorias de mi felicidad
by Dan story's
Summary: Después de unos meses de que Jazz y Danny hallan saboteado los planes de Vlad, un enemigo muy peculiar regresa para vengarse de Danny quien ahora es mas fuerte que nunca, pero, ¿acaso no podrá por las sorpresas que le esperan? o ¿simplemente no entiende sus emociones?. Ahora Danny tendrá que lidiar con el, sus sentimientos y con varios errores del pasado para descubrir algo grande.
1. Prologo

En memoria de mi felicidad

Advertencia: Este libro está escrito solamente con fines de entretenimiento, por lo cual, no soy dueño de los personajes o de la serie misma, si no por el fantástico Buch Harman, más bien solo soy el dueño y creador de la historia que están por leer a continuación. Si te gustaría ayudarme a mejorar esta historia o a avisarme de algún error, no dudes en consultarme. De antemano muchas gracias.

Hola a todos, antes que nada me gustaría agradecerles por darle una oportunidad a este fic, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán. Bueno me presento, mi nombre es Fernando pero me pueden decir Fer o –Dan por el nombre de Danniel que por poco y me pusieron (Coincidencia jeje :D) actualmente asisto a la preparatoria y tengo 17 años, como pueden notar soy nuevo en esto de los fics, este es el primer fic que escribo y hago conmemoración a la grandiosa serie de Danny Phantom, que fue una de las series que más veía en mi niñez y que aún sigo viendo tras 12 años de su lanzamiento. Antes de escribir este fic, he escrito muchas historias antes, pero no precisamente fics, asi que si ustedes observan algún error o algo que pudiera afectar a este fic, les agradecería que me lo hicieran saber y lo corregiré cuando pueda. Bueno antes de que comiencen con el prólogo, me gustaría aclárales algunas cosillas respecto a la historia del fic, bueno probablemente esta historia ocurra en el lapso de los episodios: El rey Tucker y Viaje a la realidad, no estoy muy seguro de cuantos meses o semanas ocurran en ese lapso, pero espero aproximarme, también explico un poco más a detalle de los hechos ocurridos para que comprendan mejor la historia. La historia aun no la concluyo, está cerca de la mitad o en la 3ra parte, estaré subiendo la mitad o una 3ra parte cerca de las vacaciones, ya tengo toda la historia planeada solo queda escribir y editar algunos errores. Bueno creo que dependerá de que tan alto llegue mi imaginación Bueno eso es todo, espero les guste esta historia y estoy pensando en hacer alguna continuación u otra historia, bueno sin más pre ángulos los dejo leer, a una cosa más, probablemente estaré haciendo algunas imágenes referentes a esta historia, así que estén atentos de cualquier cambio en la imagen de portada del fic, bueno, disfruten la historia. : )

* * *

Prologo:

Si hubiera pensado que terminaría de esa forma, nunca habría deseado haber obtenido toda esa fuerza, la forma en la que viví mi pasado, afecta mi presente y ahora debo pagar por ello, tal vez si no me hubiera precipitado y no hubiera sido tan egoísta en tomar aquellas decisiones, nada de esto estaría pasando, todo está mal, pero ahora no puedo regresar atrás, necesito seguir, es hora de que me deje de culpar de esa tragedia, es hora de comenzar de nuevo. Lo que quedan de mis emociones no me dejan seguir, cada día que pasa es una tortura para mí, estar solo y sin nadie quien me pueda hacer compañía hace más infeliz mi existencia. Supongo que he sido un egoísta todo este tiempo, librarlo a el de las personas que ama, no repondrá el daño que le podre causar y que cause. Ahora ciento como todas las personas que he conocido me odian, incluso yo mismo lo hago, pero aun así tengo que seguir, tal vez ya no podré ser aceptado por alguien más, más que por el tiempo, incluso si alguien lograra aceptarme por todas aquellas cosas que he cometido, no me perdonaría a mí mismo, tal vez la gran pérdida que sufrí y esos estúpidos sentimientos me obligaron a hacer todo eso, quería que supieran mi dolor, quería que entendieran mi sufrimiento, quería hacerlos sufrir, ¿porque los demás podían ser felices mientras yo no?, no merecen de esa felicidad, deberían de sufrir como yo. Por mas muertes y tragedias que cometí, nunca logre desquitarme de todo eso que sentía, sentir la ira, la soledad, desprecio, rencor, celos y la depresión es la cosa más dura que puede pasarle a alguien, simplemente estaré condenado a sentir esas emociones por el resto de mi vida. A veces me siento como un verdadero idiota, me deje llevar por todo eso mientras que nunca escuche lo que realmente quería, solo regresar a ser una persona normal como lo fui en mis viejos tiempos, pero, ¿Cómo lo podría obtener cuando yo fui el verdadero culpable de esto?, me consumieron todas esos sentimientos negativos que no pensé claramente, supongo que al haber obtenido más poder, no me libraría de mi destino, eso fue el error más grande que cometí. Solo queda decir que he fallado, es tarde para recuperar lo perdido y tarde para haberme dado cuenta de todo lo que perdí en este largo tiempo. Ahora, ya no puedo pedir disculpas o decir "lo ciento", solo espero que alguien pueda comprenderme y sepa mi dolor, pero ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo el que sufriera por esto?, ¿Acaso soy el único? y ¿Por qué ahora no me satisface desquitarme? Eso ya no importa más, ahora no quiero que alguien más sufra todo lo que yo he pasado, ni siquiera el. Ahora espero seguir adelante, ya no importa si estaré condenado a vagar sin rumbo por este amplio mundo o si no podré volver a sentir la felicidad que tanto quería o el amor que tanto desee, pero de algo si estoy seguro, ¡Nunca más repetiré lo que he cometido!.

* * *

Muy bien espero les aya gustado el prologo y eso es solo el comienzo de la historia, tal vez se den alguna idea de quien es el que narra jeje, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap

Nota: La portada original no pude subirla completa, es solo la mitad asi que les dejo un link en donde podran verla sin problemas.

Una disculpa no pude subir la dirección directamente a este fic, pero pueden revisar mi perfil en donde lo subiré sin problemas.


	2. Capítulo 1: Un nuevo día

En memoria de mi felicidad

Capítulo 1: Un nuevo día

El día estaba completamente tranquilo, el viento soplaba y apenas se podía escuchar el rugir del motor de los autos, todo parecía muy calmado para ser un jueves por la tarde, en la secundaria Casper, no había mucha actividad, los estudiantes estaban saliendo de sus clases y como era de esperarse, muchos de ellos se dirigieron a su centro favorito, "La hamburguesa apestosa", ese era el lugar número 1 de distracción de los jóvenes, mientras que otros simplemente se retiraban a casa. Danny salió de la escuela junto con Tucker y Sam pero se extrañaron por que no observaron algún fantasma, habían pasado ya varios días desde que hubo alguna actividad fantasma.

-Oigan no creen que ha sido una semana muy tranquila (menciono Tucker con mucho interés)

-A que te refieres (comento Danny)

Sam en ese momento no respondió nada, no le tomo mucha atención

-A que casi no te has enfrentado a ningún fantasma desde hace una semana (respondió Tucker sacando en ese momento su PDA)

-Pues así parece, la última vez que pelee con uno fue contra tu extraña momia faraón (Danny le reafirmo)

-¡Heey!. No era una momia faraón, era mi legítimo y leal sirviente (contesto Tucker gritado y molesto en el momento en que Danny le respondió)

-Como sea, de todos modos sigo algo molesta por lo que hiciste (Sam hablo)

-Aaa por lo de Samantha heee (Tucker le señalo)

-No me llames Samanta o verás (Sam le reclamó molesta)

-Ok (hablo Tucker en voz baja)

-Y regresando al tema de los fantasmas (mencionó Danny tratando de cambiar su discusión)

-O cielos, por supuesto

-Parece algo sospechoso ¿no creen? (mencionó Danny)

-O debe ser su día se descansó (Sam río un poco)

-Haha (Tucker se río de forma sarcástica) pero, no crees que tu hermana allá atrapado algunos por ahí, con eso de que necesita información para su reporte de universidad

-No lo creo, Jazz desde que sabe mi secreto me ha metido más veces en el termo que otros fantasmas, aunque fue de gran ayuda cuando atrapó a Skullker y me ayudo con el engreído de Vlad, siempre se carga el termo Fenton por si las dudas

-Bueno, pues será mejor investigar (dijo Sam)

-Si pero antes, que les parece si vamos a la hamburguesa apestosa, muchos están yendo a ese lugar (comento Tucker con ciertos ánimos)

-Valla Tuck, esta vez te superaste (Danny le menciono con una sonrisa en su rostro)

-¿De qué hablas? (comento Tucker)

-Es la cuarta vez que vamos esta semana y si mejor hacemos algo más

-De echó Tucker tienes un pequeño problema (hablo Sam)

-Pequeño yo diría grande (Danny se rio un poco)

-¡Hey!. Escuché eso sabes y aparte lo tengo anotado en mi PDA, es mi hora libre, aquí dice ir a la hamburguesa apestosa con mis mejores amigos

-Si pero que no dijiste que no la has actualizado y aparte es de la semana pasada

-Cierto pero de todas formas lo iba a anotar de nuevo

-Muy bien, si así estás feliz pues bien vamos, pero después vemos el asunto de los fantasmas y de paso quedamos a donde iremos mañana (habló Sam tratando de calmar a Tucker)

-A cierto, lo había olvidado, mañana es viernes (Danny mostro un rostro de alivio)

-Cierto y me prometieron ir a jugar videojuegos en mi casa (hablo Tucker)

-A, no lo hicimos (Sam lo miro confundida)

-De echó si, ¿recuerdan?

 _-Oigan chicos les gustaría ir a mi casa el viernes a jugar videojuegos, no estarán mis padres así que no hay problema (mencionó con mucho interés)_

 _Como Sam y Danny estaban tan concentrados en clase de matemáticas que no le tomaron importancia, a lo que ambos respondieron que sí_

 _-Genial entonces si quieren hablemos de eso más tarde o mañana_

 _-Si como sea (hablo Sam)_

 _-Por mi está bien (dijo Danny)_

Sam y Danny recordaron lo que Tucker dijo el día de ayer, así que se miraron y con bastantes dudas respondieron que sí

-Bueno, pues que bien que lo recordarán (Tucker dijo felizmente)

-A, si no lo olvidaríamos, cierto Danny (Sam fingió una sonrisa y miro a Danny)

-A, si

Tucker no le tomó mucha importancia a su respuesta

-Pues si quieren en mi casa, mis padres no estarán mañana en la tarde (Sam hablo aliviada)

-Pues como quieran, a mí me da igual, solo que en casa de mis padres no por favor (dijo Danny preocupado)

-De acuerdo, pero tendría que mover todas mis cosas

-O si, olvidaba que tienes varias baratijas (le reafirmo Sam)

-Bueno si pero esas baratijas son mi vida. (Dijo Tucker mirando al cielo y recordando varios momentos)

-Está bien, mejor vamos (dijo Danny adelantando el paso)

Los tres se fueron a la hamburguesa apestosa pero Danny estaba pensando mucho acerca de porque no han habido fantasmas esos últimos días, en un pensamiento total se sumergió que no tomo importancia de lo que hablaban Sam y Tucker, ellos lo notaron extraño pero siguieron su camino, Danny no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que la voz de Sam lo llamó

-¡Danny!, olleee (hablo Sam mirándolo por un momento)

-A perdón, ¿me perdí de algo? (pregunto Danny)

-Si acabamos de ver a Jazz corriendo, iba tan apresurada que no nos hizo caso.

-Valla pero que apresurada, me pregunto, ¿a dónde ira?

-Pues quien sabe, tal vez valla a la biblioteca, se veía muy preocupada (Tucker observo a donde iba)

-No creo, a lo mejor va con sus amigas y ¿preocupada de qué? (Danny empezó a pensar acerca de eso)

-No lo sé, sólo pasó de repente y si parecía preocupada, pero no importa mucho, a lo mejor fue por más información de fantasmas para su reporte

-Si tienes razón

En eso Jazz se metió a la biblioteca que estaba cerca de ahí, todos la observaron muy apurada pero no le tomaron mucha importancia, en eso Sam hablo

-Danny Tucker no se queden ahí ya falta poco para llegar

-Cierto, (respondieron Danny y Tucker al unismo)

En eso estaban pasando una esquina demasiado peculiar para los chicos, tanto que no se dieron cuenta que era la misma esquina en la que su familia y amigos iban a morir a causa de sus decisiones, Danny se detuvo y observó aquel lugar que estaba destrozado, lo que quedo del restaurante fue retirado por peligro al público y entre recuerdos recordó la explosión del camión, el derrumbe del edificio y recordó aquellas caras de espanto al ver a su familia atada a lo que fue la hamburguesa apestosa incluyendo a aquel hombre de cabellera de fuego, con una piel de color azul verdoso, con un fornido cuerpo y de voz profunda y escalofriante, aquel hombre en el que estuvo a punto de convertirse por una mala decisión. Danny no pasó mucho tiempo recordando cuando Sam lo llamó

-Danny, estas bien, ¿porque te quedas mirando las ruinas de aquel restaurante?

-Perdonen, sólo recordaba el pasado

-Pero, ¿de qué hablas? (agrego Tucker)

-De aquella vez cuando…

Danny pensó un momento pero él no recordaba que ellos no vivieron esa tragedia, si no hubiese sido por Reloj que le dio la oportunidad cambiar su futuro. Al ver la mirada de Danny que decía más que mil palabras, los chicos recordaron todo su viaje en el tiempo para detener a aquel hombre que pudo haber sido el futuro de Danny

Hubo un silencio abrumador hasta que Sam decidió hablar

-Gracias al cielo no ocurrió eso, temía lo peor cuando te observe copiando las respuestas el día de la prueba (se notó en Sam el rostro de alivio)

-Si, sólo que a diferencia de mí no era yo en ese momento sino Dan quien se disfrazó de mí. (Danny les respondió)

-Y que le pasó a la cabeza para que no hiciera trampa y tu futuro no cambiará

-Al momento de empezar la prueba, Reloj me dio la oportunidad de cambiar mi decisión y fui yo quien reaccionó, pero para llegar a eso pase bastantes cosas que ustedes no vieron, por ahora no se preocupen por Dan, debe estar atrapado en un termo Fenton vigilado por Reloj (Danny suspiro de alivio)

-Aaa entiendo, pero ¿qué hiciste para atraparlo? recuerdo que era muy fuerte (cuestiono Tucker)

-Digamos que lo enfrente aquí, pero en ese momento habían muchas ruinas en donde luche con él y ahora no están por la ayuda que tuve de Reloj

-Bueno pues que bien que te hiciste cargo de él, pensé que se había ido a la zona fantasma o algo así (dijo Sam)

-No, lo encerré en el termo y se lo entregué a Reloj, si no hubiera sido así él ya hubiera regresado para matarlos

-Por suerte no fue así y oye, ¿porque no nos contaste esa parte de la historia? (pregunto Sam con cierto interés)

-Lo siento, se los debí contar desde hace ya tiempo pero, no quería que se preocupan

-Siendo hací no hay problema (hablo Tucker mientras revisaba su PDA)

-Si no importa mucho ese asunto, lo bueno es que estamos bien (Sam suspiro)

-Cierto (Danny esbozo una pequeña sonrisa)

Los 3 se fueron de aquel lugar en ruinas y se dirigieron al nuevo restaurante que estaba a unas cuantas calles de ahí, cuando empezaron a caminar, Danny regreso su mirada a aquel lugar quien lo miraba con alivio, haci que mejor decidió dejar de pensar tanto en aquel recuerdo y mejor platicaba con sus amigos. Al llegar al restaurante entraron y como era de esperarse, Tucker corrió rápidamente por una hamburguesa mientras que Sam y Danny caminaron lentamente al mostrador para pedir su orden. Un poco más tarde saliendo de la hamburguesa apestosa cuando Sam rompió su discusión por otro tema

-Oigan, cambiando de tema a donde piensan ir de vacaciones de verano ya faltan tan sólo unas tres semanas (Sam se dirigió a ellos con bastante interés)

-Valla, no recordaba que tan solo en unas tres semanas seremos libres (menciono Danny)

-Sí, si tan solo nos libráramos de una vez por todas de la secundaria (hablo Tucker algo molesto)

-Tranquilo, solo nos faltan unos 3 años más para graduarnos (dijo Danny con una sonrisa en su rostro)

-Pero se me empiezan a hacer eternos (menciono Tucker algo desanimado)

-Y, ¿A dónde les gustaría ir? (Sam pregunto de nuevo)

-Pues yo estaba pensando en ir al centro espacial en florida (dijo Danny)

-A mí me gustaría ir a la Convención animada de San diego (Tucker dijo felizmente)

-Pues yo quiero ir al concierto gótico de Nevada, me muero por ir (Sam hablo, mientras observaba un pequeño volante que estaba pegado en un poste de luz)

-Pues a mí me gustaría pasarla con ustedes, que les parece si viajamos por el país y vamos a todos esos lugares (hablo Danny con bastante entusiasmo)

-A mí me gustaría pero, no creo que mis padres me dejen pasarla con ustedes, tu sabes por qué piensan que tu familia es una amenaza, claro sin ofender (Sam hablo con un poco de desánimo)

-No te preocupes, pero tal vez cambien de opinión, ¿no creen? (Danny sonrió de una forma muy convencional)

-Cierto por mí no hay algún problema, también me gustaría estar con ustedes (dijo Tucker con cierto entusiasmo)

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas, mientras que con unas sonrisas en la cara siguieron caminando por la calle, para haber ido sólo a comer se pasó el tiempo rápido ya habían dado las 5 de la tarde

-Chicos lo siento pero me tengo que ir tengo que terminar la tarea de historia que nos dejaron (dijo Tucker de una forma decepcionada)

-De hecho es para mañana y está larga, aparte de las demás, uff es un fastidio (Sam se notó un poco molesta)

-Si tienen razón pues creo que será mejor que me valla, aunque podemos hacer la tarea juntos (hablo Danny)

-No creo, mis padres me castigaran si llego tarde a casa (respondió Sam)

-De acuerdo, mejor hablemos por internet

-Por mi está bien, aparte, tengo que estar en mi casa para preparar lo de mañana, si irán ¿verdad? (Tucker les pregunto)

-Pero claro que sí, yo y Sam lo dijimos y no te fallaremos, ¿cierto Sam?

-Cierto Danny (Sam lo observo de una forma molesta pero a la ves disimulada)

-Bueno, entonces los veo mañana (se despidió Tucker)

-Bueno, adiós (Danny se despidió mientras caminaba hacia su casa)

Los 3 se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus casas, Danny estaba pasando cerca del parque cuando una vez más Jazz pasó corriendo con unos libros en la mano, iba muy deprisa que de nuevo no se dio cuenta de que Danny estaba seca de ahí, Danny la miro demasiado preocupada y este también se preocupó en un momento pero después pensó si estaba así por algún proyecto, así que mejor lo dejo pasar.

* * *

Bueno espero les halla gustado, tal vez no haiga estado muy interesante, pero les aseguro que después del capitulo 2 se pondrá intenso, el capitulo estubo algo corto, pero seran solamente el no 1 y el no 4 los que esten asi. Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente cap


	3. Capítulo 2: Sospechas

En memoria de mi felicidad

Capítulo 2: Sospechas

Pasados ya varios minutos llego a su casa donde su mamá molesta se encontraba, Danny le quiso preguntar pero al verla así decidió pasar a la cocina y comer algo antes de comenzar la tarea, en eso su madre camino hacia él y le pregunto

-Danniel Fenton que te he dicho acerca de no tomar los termos Fenton del laboratorio (su madre le hablo molesta)

-Pero si no he tomado alguno mamá, aparte sabes muy bien que no cazo fantasmas como ustedes (respondió Danny)

-Pues alguien tomó los termos y no creo que allá sido tu hermana o tu papá (Le reafirmo Maddie)

-Pero, ¿que no había varios el día de ayer ahí abajo?

-Si pero ahora no están, espero que no los hallas tomado por que hay unos cuantos defectos que tienen y aparte tu padre dejo libres a algunos fantasmas hoy

-¡Otra vez! (Danny se molestó al escuchar eso y pensó en voz alta)

-Porque dices eso Danny, ¿acaso ocultas algo de mi? (hablo Maddie mientras esperaba una respuesta de Danny)

-No, no es eso, es que me refiero a que papá otra vez dejo el ectopurificador de los termos afuera (Danny estaba algo tembloroso por la respuesta que le dio a su mamá)

-Si lo se Danny ya me encargué de eso, escucha cariño si ves los termos necesito que me avises porque los últimos que tu padre construyó les remplazo una parte importante por bujías de automóviles y no les puso el cartucho del ectopurificador, y por eso son inestables, en vez del ectopurificador ahí gasolina en ellos y podría causar que exploten en cualquier momento, por ahora tenemos 3 termos así que te lo encargo (Maddie hablo muy preocupada)

-De acuerdo, te avisaré si veo alguno

-Te lo agradezco cariño y a propósito no olvides de recoger la cocina está bien

-Si

-Bueno, déjame ir a atender unos asuntos con Jazz

-Sí, está bien

Un poco más tarde Danny término de comer, empezó a recoger la cocina como le había mencionado Maddie recordando lo que le había dicho acerca de los termos, le parecía extraño porque podía atrapar con los termos a los fantasmas sin ningún problema pero como tenía un termo de hace 2 meses no le hizo mucho caso, pensó que era reciente y mejor decidió pensar en su tarea. Danny subió a su cuarto y se dispuso a hacer la tarea que tenía junto con Tucker y Sam quienes estaban conectados por el internet, pasando las unas cuantas horas terminaron pero ya era tarde, así que Danny se despidió de sus amigos y se fue a acostar, se sumergió en varios pensamientos acerca de lo raro que no habían fantasmas en los últimos días cuando finalmente se quedó dormido.

 _Danny estaba en Amity park , en la nueva hamburguesa apestosa donde estaban Sam, Tucker y Jazz espantados y desesperados, veían muy fijamente a Danny quien pensó que era hacia el, pero cuando Danny volteo, observó una sombra grande de ojos rojos y profundos, inmediatamente entendió a quién miraban, Danny estaba transformado en fantasma y algo adolorido, no supo de quien se trataba exactamente cuando esté lo agarró por el cuello y diciéndole unas palabras que no logro entender lo golpeó en la cara, Danny cayo inconsciente y despertó en el parque central de Amity park en donde vio a una figura volando en donde traía inconscientes a Tucker y a Jazz de un lado, Sam iba del otro lado. Danny intento transformarse pero no podía su energía se había acabado, trato de ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo no se lo permitio, no pudo nsiquiera ponerse de rodillas viendo aquella escena para luego desmallarse por el cansancio. Todo se tornó negro y se empezó a ver claro, había un cuarto obscuro con unas 2 puertas hacia los lados, una más grande que la otra y estaba iluminado por unas velas que colgaban de un candelabro y de los lados de las paredes, en el centro habían 2 personas amarradas a un poste que había dentro de aquel cuarto, eran Tucker y Jazz quienes seguían aún inconscientes, estaban tapados de la boca para que no hablaran y al lado suyo una sombra grande de ojos rojos, al lado tenía a Sam aún inconsciente mientras que Tucker y Jazz en ese momento despertaron, trataron de gritar ambos para llamar la atención de Sam quien_ _sólo estaba amarrada de los brazos pero no lo consiguieron, apenas y se podían escuchar sus gritos de desesperación, la sombra atravesó la puerta más pequeña junto con Sam aun inconsciente para luego llevarla a otra habitación si no antes de decir con una vos espeluznante "espero disfruten sus últimos minutos de vida". La sombra se rio mientras cruzaba aquella puerta junto con Sam en sus brazos._

Danny despertó muy exaltado por aquel sueño, tomó aire y miro la hora, Danny se había despertado justo media hora antes de que sonara su alarma para la escuela, se levantó a desayunar aún impactado por el sueño que tuvo, bajo por las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, todo seguía muy tranquilo, sus padres siempre se despertaban 1 hora antes de que Jazz y Danny todos los viernes y se le hizo raro, justo cuando estaba entrando a la cocina, observó a Jazz aún en pijama desayunando unas cuantas cosas que había preparado y observando unos libros que estaban abiertos, al verla Danny le iba a preguntar el por qué estaba despierta tan temprano, pero Jazz le preguntó

-O, hola, no te vi entrar, ¿te gustaría algo de comer?, hice el desayuno (Jazz le pregunto a Danny)

-Vaya, desde cuándo tan madrugadora y enseguida me sirvo muchas gracias

-A pues mamá y papá estaban algo cansados por el asunto de ayer de los termos que mejor les dije que tú y yo hacíamos el desayuno, pero pues me adelanté y no te dije

-A pues que bien, me hubieras despertado para ayudarte, por cierto se ve todo muy bien

-O gracias, y a propósito, tu porque te levantaste tan temprano

-Ni tanto, falta media hora para que sonara mi alarma y pues veraz es una historia complicada, a propósito cambiando el tema, ayer te vi 2 veces corriendo a la biblioteca y saliendo de esta, ¿pasa algo malo?

-Es un tema complicado pero te lo cuento, tiene mucho que ver con los termos defectuosos que papá construyo

-Enserio y ¿porque mamá estaba tan molesta por eso?, ¿acaso papá no leyó el manual del ectopurificador?

-No lo sé, no me lo quisieron contar, según parece papá confundió el libro del ectopurificador con uno que traía de la biblioteca pero bueno, todo empezó hace 5 meses

 _Jazz estaba empezando la investigación que pensaba entregar cuando estuviera en la Universidad acerca de los fantasmas, cuando Maddie se acercó y le pregunto_

 _-Oye Jazz por qué tan entusiasmada en ese proyecto, está bien que lo adelantes pero, ¿no te parece que lo estás tomando muy enserio? (Maddie le pregunto a Jazz)_

 _-Si mamá, pero me gustaría de una vez lo mucho que se de fantasmas escribirlo, aparte estaría bien, cuando entregue esta investigación, ya no me tendré que preocupar y hací tendré más opciones de Universidad (Jazz le respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro)_

 _-Pues si querida me alegra que pienses en tu futuro, vas a ver que no te arrepentirás_

 _-Lo sé, estoy emocionada por esto, aunque me llevaré bastante tiempo pero bueno_

 _-Bueno te dejo que lo empieces, voy a revisar a tu padre con los termos que le pedí que construyera_

 _-¿Cómo que con los termos?, ¿qué les pasó a los que construiste?_

 _-Bueno pues construí 4, pero 2 de ellos desaparecieron como si nada_

 _-Enserio y ¿no sabes dónde están? y a propósito, le diste el manual a papá de los termos (Jazz pensó un momento en los termos que Danny y ella tenían a la mano)_

 _-Si lo está revisando sólo le falta el cartucho de ectopurificador y termina_

 _-Bien, bueno_ _deja continuar con mi investigación_

 _-Si está bien, si necesitas información ve al laboratorio o al centro de operaciones ahí tengo algunos registros de algunos fantasmas y sus habilidades_

 _-Si está bien, muchas gracias mamá_

 _Ese mismo día temprano_ _,_ _Jazz había bajado al laboratorio en donde revisó la computadora de Danny y sus archivos sobre fantasmas, de ahí saco información acerca de los fantasmas que ella conocía y de sus habilidades. Cuando Jazz había terminado se dirigió a la cocina donde empezaría la primera parte de su investigación, ella no se llevó todos los libros que en ese momento traía, así que dejó unos en el sótano, por accidente ella dejó un libro acerca de la industria automotriz abierto del lado del libro del ectopurificador, tiempo después llegó Jack tomándose una soda y comenzó a trabajar, como él no había armado los primeros termos, se dispuso a leer el libro de Maddie donde tenía cada parte apuntada para montar un termo. Unas horas después de que tenía armados los termos, Jack se dio cuenta de que faltaba el ectopurificador en los termos por los que leyó como instalarlos y rellenarlos del libro de Maddie. Jack no reviso ambos libros_ _,_ _así que tomó el de Jazz que estaba encima de el de Maddie en donde leyó que se llenaba la bujía de gasolina, por un momento pensó que estaba erróneo, pero como la bujía y un cartucho de ectopurificador son muy idénticos los confundió_ _,_ _así que tomó 3 bujías y 3 cartuchos de ectopurificador, los llenó de gasolina y se los colocó a los 6 termos que estaba construyendo, se acercó al portal fantasma y dejo salir a uno de ellos, por suerte para él era un pulpo fantasma que pudo meter al termo sin problemas. Una vez que los probo dejo todo como estaba_ _,_ _solo que el libro de Maddie y de Jazz eran idénticos tanto en la tapa como en el no de páginas y en otros detalles que tenían, así que tomó el libro de Jazz y lo guardo en su bóveda secreta_ _,_ _mientras que el otro libro de Maddie, Jazz lo devolvió a la Biblioteca, la bibliotecaria no lo revisó porque eran iguales y lo mandó al estante donde se encontraban los demás de automotriz. 5 meses más tarde mientras Maddie utilizaba uno de los termos que Jack había construido_ _,_ _no se dio cuenta que lo había dejado reposar en el sol, Maddie había atrapado a un cuervo secuaz de los de Vlad (quien estaba de encargado de espiar a los Fenton) y lo dejo reposando en el sol en el patio trasero, mientras Maddie miraba por la ventana ya que estaba cocinando_ _,_ _vio una explosión que venía del patio de atrás ella corrió hacia donde había ocurrido la pequeña explosión, de repente se dio cuenta de que el termo no estaba y encima había un pequeño cráter que había dejado, ella se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, puesto que nunca habían explotado los termos aunque ella los dejará al sol o al frío. Así que fue y le preguntó a Jack por qué sucedía eso, cuando Jack recordó que habían dos libros idénticos, recordó que el libro de Jazz lo había guardado en la bóveda, los dos fueron corriendo a revisar y si_ _,_ _el libro que tenían era el de Jazz mientras que el de Maddie estaba en la biblioteca los dos fueron a donde se encontraba Jazz y le dijeron lo sucedido al enterarse decidió ir corriendo la biblioteca y fue exactamente el mismo día en el que Tucker y Sam vieron a Jazz corriendo._

-Valla, pero que historia tan complicada (comento Danny)

-Si verdad (dijo Jazz)

-Entonces, ¿los termos que he estado usando son los mismos que papá hizo hace 5 meses? (Dijo muy sorprendido)

-Si así es, por eso estoy revisándolos y ya encontré el libro de mamá sólo hace falta devolver el libro erróneo a la biblioteca

-O cielos o cielooos, que hacemos (Danny hablo con bastante temor y muy preocupado)

-Por qué tan espantado, sólo nos faltan 3, mama reunió los que faltaban menos el que exploto, solo falta el que tu usas por ahora y uno que tengo ahí de reserva, dame tu termo de una vez para dárselos a mamá y que no explote la casa

-Si te lo doy enseguida, pero no me preocupa eso

-¿Entonces?

\- Falta un termo y es exactamente el que use para…. (Danny no pudo responder en ese momento)

-¿Para qué?

-Bueno, recuerdas que hace casi 4 meses conociste a mi yo de un futuro alterno

-Si como olvidarlo, casi nos mata y destruye tu futuro y a propósito, ¿qué hiciste con él?

-Mira, es una larga historia pero te la explicaré

 _Danny después de haber descubierto su nuevo poder y haber derrotado a los fantasmas_ _qu_ _e había cerca de el, encontró un bumerang que tenía bastante tiempo en la zona, en él tenía una nota y era la letra de Jazz quien la reconoció al instante, voló a la dirección que tenía anotada y después entró a un portal fantasma en donde se encontró con Vlad Masters quién parecía muy destrozado, Danny le hizo varias preguntas y le explicó su situación actual, Vlad le respondió sus preguntas y aunque no confiaba mucho, Vlad acepto ayudar a Danny a regresar a su época, utilizo sus guantes de fantasma para separar su parte humana de su parte fantasma para poder así sacar el amuleto que tenía adentro y que Dan le había fundido dentro de él, así fue como regreso al presente y en donde se enfrentó a Dan, Danny había utilizado la ayuda que Vlad le pudo proporcionar y su nuevo poder para conseguir meterlo dentro del termo._

Jazz se quedó mirando a Danny por tal argumento y lo vio con temor y desesperación

-Si piensas lo que yo, el último termo fue con el que atrape a Dan y fue uno que precisamente tome después de que papá termino de construirlos, pero no te preocupes estaba tan debilitado que no podría liberarse aunque fuera muy poderoso

-Eso es lo que tú dices, pero no sabemos si Reloj en su castillo tendrá alguna fuente de calor, si se expone al calor por lo menos 3 minutos o menos es suficiente para que explote y deje libre a Dan (Jazz hablo con temor)

-Si pero, ¿que no dices que el cuervo de Vlad explotó con la explosión del termo? (pregunto Danny)

-Si, pero ese no aguanto la explosión, mientras que Dan pudo aguantar la explosión del camión y el edificio cayendo sobre el cómo tú me dijiste ¿no? (Jazz le reafirmo)

-No lo había visto de esa forma, tienes razón, necesitamos advertirle a Reloj (Danny hablo muy preocupado)

-Eso si no explotó el termo desde hace tiempo, recuerda que todo eso pasó hace casi 4 meses. Pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa (Jazz hablo mientras buscaba unas notas entre sus libros)

-Por esta razón desperté temprano hoy, tuve una visión de lo que pasara hoy o los próximos días

-¿Porque no me lo habías dicho?

-Necesitaba algo que aumentará mis sospechas y pues aparte me creerías loco, pero esto del termo me dio lo que necesitaba, parece que no hay duda, debemos evitar esto

-Sí, pero recuerda que los termos están mal aún, no los ha reparado mamá, así que si pasa esto en verdad no podremos detenerlo

-Lo sé, aun así hay que prepararnos para lo peor, necesito ir a decirle a mis amigos y tengo que ir a buscar a Reloj para advertirle

-Buena idea, pero será más tarde, por lo tanto tenemos que ir a la escuela, mientras estaré aquí para preparar las armas de acuerdo

-De acuerdo pero hay que darnos prisa para no perder la escuela y Jazz, gracias por la comida.

-No hay de que, ahora ve y prepararé en la escuela, buscare las armas necesarias para nosotros bien

-Está bien, pero me preocupan mamá y papá

-Conociéndote irías primero por Sam, Tucker y por mí, entonces no tenemos de que preocuparnos de mamá y papá, aparte la casa tiene las defensas anti fantasmas, y a propósito ¿los viste en tu sueño?

-No por suerte

-Bueno deja recojo esto y voy a buscar las armas tu prepararé para la escuela, ve y revisa la nave Fenton para que vayas a buscar a Reloj

Los dos hermanos apurados con la escuela y por el gran problema que se le aproximaba, se apresuraron, pero no se dieron cuenta que llamaron la atención de Jack y Maddie quienes seguían en su habitación, Jack enojado bajo al laboratorio de dónde venían bastantes sonidos, en eso Jazz escucho que su padre se acercaba, haci que salió de ahí con todas las armas que encontró y se fue a la cocina, Danny la esperaba ahí, en ese momento Danny se transformó, dos aros atravesaron su cintura hacia arriba y abajo mostrando su lado fantasma, en ese momento Danny tomó a Jazz de la mano y ella con sigo las armas, ambos salieron de ahí volando directo a la escuela, mientras volaban Jazz le preguntó

-Oye, ¿por qué no caminamos en vez de que volemos?

-No hay mucho tiempo para ir caminando, hay que darnos prisa

-Bien, pero ¿no crees que exageras?

-No, bueno tal vez sí, pero presiento que algo ocurría hoy

-Está bien, solo que ten en cuenta eso ¿de acuerdo?

Los dos hermanos estaban llegando a la escuela, Danny en ese momento se destransformo volviendo a su forma humana, en eso

-Danny mira, aquí están las armas, son todas las que pude agarrar antes de que papá se diera cuenta

-Bien hecho, son todas las que necesitaremos

-Y bien, tienes alguna idea de cómo lo derrotaremos

-Pues, tengo entendido que no podemos derrotarlo con las armas, así que necesitaremos aturdirlo con algo grande como la hamburguesa apestosa

-Danny, eso parece muy arriesgado podría revertirnos el plan, aparte de que si explota puede ser lo suficientemente fuerte para acercarse a nosotros

-Tienes razón, pero necesitaremos alguna idea, eso lo tendré que dejar como plan de reserva

-Está bien, pero será sólo de reserva

En eso Danny revisó la hora y observó que ya era tarde para las clases, así que se despidió de Jazz y Danny se fue a su clase, Jazz espero ahí y se fue mejor a su clase

Mientras con Danny

-Hola chicos (Danny se veía muy agitado)

-¿Por qué tan agitado? (preguntó Sam extrañada)

-Es algo serio, pero se los contaré más tarde

-No, mejor de una vez que nos dejas preocupados (insistió Tucker)

-Mejor a la hora de almorzar, ahí viene Lancer

Lancer apareció detrás de la puerta, saludo a todos los alumnos ahí presentes y comenzó la clase, los chicos veían muy raro a Danny ya que no estaba atento a la clase así que mejor esperaron la hora de almorzar para hablar con él, unas cuantas horas más tarde llegó el tiempo de descanso a los chicos se les hizo muy largo así que rápidamente fueron a la cafetería en donde planeaban platicar, esperaron a Danny preocupados por la expresión que él había tenido antes de empezar la clase, cuando al fin llegó.

-O, hola de nuevo chicos

-Hola (dijo Sam)

-Hola de nuevo, oye porque no nos hablaste en la clase (pregunto Tucker)

-Lo siento pero Lancer estaba ahí y el futuro de nosotros peligra y no quería pasar mis 2 horas libres en detención

-Buen punto y ¿por qué dices que el futuro peligra?, ¿de qué era de lo que nos querías hablar? (Sam le formulo varias preguntas)

-Si miren esto parece complicado y muy largo de explicar así que tómenlo con calma de acuerdo

-Está bien

-Ok

Danny les empezó a explicar por qué estaba tan desesperado en la clase de Lancer, también del asunto de los termos y como era de esperarse reaccionaron de una forma inexplicable, de pronto recordaron a Dan quien sería la versión futura de Danny y en un resueño entendieron todo aquello, Danny los miro y les entregó las armas Fenton que traía con él, Sam y Tucker estaban atónitos con el relato de Danny hasta que él les contó acerca de su sueño que parecía una visión, ellos en ese momento entendieron que sucedería algo pronto y no dijeron alguna palabra hasta que Danny les hablo

-Chicos se encuentran bien, necesito que ambos estén atentos a cualquier cosa extraña que suceda, recuerden que no podemos confiar en cualquiera

-O si estamos bien es sólo que lo que nos acabas de contar suena increíble (dijo Sam)

-Si al principio pensé que era una broma pero ya veo que no, es bastante serio (comento Tucker con cierta decepción)

-Oye ¿y qué piensas hacer? tienes algún plan o Jazz te va a ayudar (Sam pregunto)

-Las dos cosas, sólo que estoy pensando, una explosión de un termo no será lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo, con decirles que pudo resistir una explosión de un camión de gasolina (Danny comento)

-Valla parece que el destino del futuro está en nuestras manos, literalmente (respondió Sam)

-Y qué te parece si le pedimos ayuda a los fantasmas (Tucker hablo mientras tomaba un poco de carne con su mano)

-Imposible ellos no ayudarían, Dan es muy poderoso podría con todos y aparte no les atraería la idea de un yo malvado y con ganas de sangre y destrucción ¿verdad?

-Viéndolo de esa forma no hay otra opción pero, hay que ser fuertes, necesitaremos la mejor ayuda posible (Sam hablo)

-Buen punto, oye y que tal si le pedimos ayuda a Vlad (Tucker comento)

-Que estás locoooo, él no nos ayudaría, menos a mí, desde que Jazz y yo le hicimos aquella broma no creo que nos perdone a menos que deje a mi papá y me valla a vivir con el

-Pues no tienes de otra a menos que lo convenzas o agás eso que mencionaste (Sam le respondió)

-¿Quee? no haría eso por nada en el mundo, ni siquiera si me pagaran, literalmente (Danny hablo bastante sorprendido)

-Aaaagg, odio admitirlo pero si, no fue muy amable de su parte contagiarnos de ese ecto acné pero no tenemos de otra (Sam dijo algo molesta por el recuerdo)

-Si también estoy molesto por eso, pero pues él es muy rico, podría ayudarnos a conseguir armamento (hablo Tucker mientras miraba muy convencido a Danny)

-Si tienes razón, bueno entonces supongo que tenemos que hacer alguna lista de las personas o fantasmas que nos ayuden (Tucker hablo)

-Sí, pero mejor deberías ir a buscar hoy a Reloj para que le adviertas del termo y no suceda nada (Sam miro a Danny a los ojos)

-Pensaba hacer eso pero será mejor que valla después de la escuela, por lo tanto no me preocuparé tanto por eso, bueno ahora las armas que les di es para que se protejan, utilícenlas en todo momento, no sabemos si Dan aparecerá

-Si no te preocupes Danny, estoy segura de que todo esto pasara y será sólo un recuerdo más del que olvidaremos

-Eso espero, porque desde el día de ayer parece todo una pesadilla

-Si lo se

Sam contempló a Danny y se perdió un momento en su mirada, Danny estaba ablando con Tucker y él no se dio cuenta que Sam lo miraba, ella parecía menos preocupada que los demás, lo veía como la esperanza de un futuro mejor, no le quito la vista de encima hasta que Tucker le arruino el momento llamando su atención

-Sam, Samm, Sammm, ¡Sammmm!, hola hay alguien ahí (Tucker interrumpió)

-A si si, ya regrese (Sam miro muy molesta a Tucker)

-Que pasa, solo te hablé no te enojes, te perdiste de lo que hablaba con Danny (respondió Tucker)

-A deberás, bueno pues lo siento si (Sam dijo de un modo sarcástico que nadie esperaba)

-Bueno no te enojes total nuestro futuro se acaba y con más razón Dan se vengará de nosotros (Danny dijo de un modo gracioso para los 3)

-Valla para ser nuestros últimos días probablemente lo haces menos doloroso (dijo Tucker riéndose por el comentario de Danny)

-Bueno pues no parece tan gracioso que digamos, como pueden reír en un momento como este (Sam lo mencionó en un tono más serio)

-Una disculpa, nunca debí decir eso y vamos Sam, no hace mal reír un poco en estos momentos

-Bueno si, también lo siento (Sam se quedó pensando un momento y después sonrió)

-Bueno, al menos seguimos vivos, después de todo si lo derrotaste una vez lo harás otra (comento Tucker)

-Eso espero

La preocupación regreso a ellos pero no duró mucho sin que se dieran cuenta que las clases habían empezado así que los 3 regresaron a la clase platicando.

* * *

Bien, supongo que ahora entenderán quien hablaba en el prologo jejeje, Tal vez me explique demasiado en el asunto de los termos pero fue lo que se me ocurrio para que entiendan mejor la historia. Bien nos vemos en el siguiente cap


	4. Capítulo 3: Un viejo enemigo

En memoria de mi felicidad

Capítulo 3: Un viejo enemigo

Mientras tanto hace casi 4 meses atrás en la zona fantasma

-Buenos días mi señor (dijo un soldado que parecía trabajar a Walker, tenía las mismas vestimentas sólo que a comparación de los normales que vigilaban la cárcel de fantasmas este traía un uniforme de color azul, parecía de mayor rango y se veía que tenía propia personalidad aparte de que era más joven que los otros, parecía el informante preferido de Walker pero no era el segundo al mando como lo es Bullet, quien tiene toda la autoridad sobre el)

-Buenos días Glen que te trae por aquí (respondió Reloj)

-Mi señor disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero mi jefe Walker me pidió traerle este pequeño obsequio (Glen le acercó aquel presente a Reloj quien miraba con extrañeza aquel objeto, nunca antes lo había)

-Glen me podrías explicar, ¿qué es este extraño objeto que presencio ante mis ojos? (Reloj pregunto)

-Por supuesto, esta es la estrella explosiva de fuego, es una extraña piedra que es muy difícil de conseguir se ha buscado por más de 100 años junto a la estrella explosiva de hielo, pero esta sigue pérdida por alguna parte de la zona fantasma

-Y de que me podría ser útil semejante objeto (pregunto de nuevo Reloj)

-Esta piedra le será útil, en algún momento está brillará, emitirá calor y explotara dejándole la piedra fantasmal, esta cualquier ser que la porte será capaz de obtener poderes fantasma aparte de nosotros.

-Y ¿qué utilidad tiene la estrella explosiva de hielo?

-Es exactamente lo mismo, solo que a diferencia de la piedra fantasmal, la piedra de la vida le podrá permitir a su portador ser un humano de nuevo o puede darle vida a cualquier cosa que anteriormente se allá movido, por ejemplo a nosotros nos daría la humanidad.

-Glen, tu sabes que soy el amo de tiempo y puedo ver o interrumpir cualquier cosa (comento Reloj)

-Si mi señor

-Glen, desde antes que vinieras yo sabía exactamente a qué propósito te han mandado con migo, pero no me es posible darle a Walker el destino de Dan Phantom

-Lo sé, pero debe de comprender que pronto saldrá de ese termo y no podremos detenerlo…

-¡Basta ya fue bastante!, escucha Glen sé que no es responsabilidad tuya este asunto pero debes decirle a Walker el tiempo que Dan este en ese termo es responsabilidad mía, yo fui quien decidió cambiar el destino de Danniel Fenton (Reloj hablo algo molesto)

-Con todo respeto mi señor, pero Dan Phantom debe ser aniquilado, presenta para la humanidad como para la zona fantasma un peligro inminente y es por eso que debe estar en la penitenciaria de máxima seguridad de la zona fantasma

-Entiendo Glen, pero él es responsabilidad mía al igual Danniel Fenton, si ha de suceder algo se exactamente qué se debe hacer. Entiendo que Walker desea a todos los criminales más peligrosos mantenerlos encerrados para bien de todos, pero mientras Dan Phantom este en ese termo y Danniel Fenton no tome alguna decisión incorrecta, no hay de qué preocuparse, por esa razón se exactamente qué hacer en caso de que algo llegase a suceder

-Como usted diga mi señor, sólo que por favor tome en cuenta nuestra sugerencia en caso de que Dan Phantom saliera de ese termo, recuerde que la humanidad tanto la zona fantasma peligran a causa de la decisión que tomo y en cuanto a Danniel Fenton no presenta una amenaza por ahora

-Está bien Glen, entiendo que lo que Walker piensa hacer es por bien de todos, pero dile de favor que no interfiera en el destino de Danniel Fenton, podría causar una nueva amenaza aparte de Dan,

-Entiendo, pero aunque no presente amenaza lo estaremos vigilando, él es un prisionero de máxima seguridad que escapo y debe ser regresado

-Walker como yo sabemos bien qué el no pertenece aquí, aunque el haiga obtenido poderes fantasma, por esa razón no debe ser encarcelado, aparte no será amenaza a menos que interfieran en su mundo o en sus decisiones

-Por supuesto mi señor, aun así lo vigilaremos

-Como ustedes deseen sólo recuerden mi advertencia, al que me gustaría que vigilaran es a Vlad Masters, conocido también como Vlad Plasmius, al igual que Danniel es mitad fantasma pero planea algo grande en las próximos meses

-Por supuesto mi señor, le avisaré a Walker acerca de sus peticiones y buscaremos su ubicación actual. Me despido y estaré en contacto con usted.

Glen se despido de Reloj y de los observadores quienes se veían molestos por aquel argumento del joven, los observadores vieron a Reloj quien estaba mirando sus pantallas del tiempo y Reloj los miro con confianza, en ese momento los observadores supieron que lo tenía todo bajo control así que regresaron a sus puestos. Unas horas más tarde en la prisión de fantasmas dentro de la oficina de Walker llegó Glen, quien tenía noticias hacia Walker

-He llegado mi señor

-Perfecto, ¿qué noticias me traes? (pregunto Walker muy interesado)

-Por lo visto acepto nuestro presente, pero no le tomo mucha importancia (respondió Glen)

-Y que ahí con Reloj, accedió a nuestras peticiones

-Sigue rechazando nuestra ayuda, dice que tiene todo bajo control

-¡Queee!, Te mande claramente para qué lograrás convencerlo (Walker exclamo enojado)

-Lo sé mi señor pero él es muy persistente, le mencioné que Dan pude ser una amenaza si logra salir de ahí, pero no lo logré convencerlo, también fui persistente y le mencioné que Danniel Fenton puede interponerse en un futuro

-Pues no tengo más opción que recurrir al anillo interndimencional lo he intentado por las buenas, entonces será por las malas

-Y de que nos servirá aquel anillo que usted ha mencionado

-Mira Glen ese anillo puede abrir un portal a cualquier parte de la zona fantasma y es ahí donde tú vas a entrar, necesito que entres por el portal y tomes el termo que está vigilado por uno de los observadores.

-Muy bien, sólo espero órdenes de seguimiento

-Perfecto, ¿sabes dónde coloco el termo?

-Si tiene un cuarto en donde coloco la estrella, prácticamente todas las cosas importantes que tiene las coloca ahí

-Excelente, bueno Glen ahora necesito que vallas y me traigas el termo

Walker abrió un portal con el anillo que traía puesto en su mano en donde le dio la señal a Glen para que entrara, Glen siguió sus órdenes y atravesó el portal, al atravesarlo encontró a uno de los observadores quien se dio cuenta de aquel portal, el corrió y atacó a Glen inmediatamente con un rayo que salió de su mano inmediatamente que lo vio salir de este. Glen esquivo aquel ataque y con una de las correas que tenía para los presos de la prisión paralizó a el observador con una fuerte descarga eléctrica, este cayó al suelo para después con su ojo lanzar una destellante luz que emitía bastante calor Glen no alcanzó a cubrirse los ojos de tal modo que se segó temporalmente. Glen al escuchar la correa romperse disparo rayos de sus manos a distintas direcciones hasta apuntarle al observador quien chocó con una pared que había adelante, Glen siguió disparando al lugar donde había provenido aquel sonido disparándole al observador varias veces, los rayos cesaron, la luz que avía sido lanzada por el observador desapareció quitándole la segez temporal que tenía, Glen abrió los ojos y vio una nube de polvo que provenía de la pared de atrás en donde se encontraba, de pronto escucho un sonido que provenía del termo en donde estaba Dan, este comenzó a brillar de un color rojo y Glen se empezó a alejar hacia donde estaba el observador que envió a la parte trasera, de pronto el termo empezó a agitarse y le salió mucho humo, en un momento el termo regreso a la normalidad, Glen lo vio por un momento pensando que había terminado cuando el termo exploto, apenas y tuvo tiempo de hacerse intangible junto al observador que estaba a su lado, una nube de color gris se formó después de la explosión cuando ambos vieron entrar a Reloj

-¡¿Que ha sucedido aquí?! (Pregunto Reloj muy preocupado)

-Fue el asistente de Walker quien venía a liberar a Dan (el observador miro hacia la dirección de Glen)

-No es cierto, solamente venia por el termo

-Glen, entonces todo esto se debe a tu culpa (dijo Reloj enojado)

-¡No mi señor!. Sólo trataba de liberarlo de su responsabilidad (hablo Glen tratando de merendar lo sucedido)

-Glen, entiendo lo que trataste de hacer pero es demasiado tarde, por eso te advertí a ti y a Walker que ese termo era mi responsabilidad, ahora que…..

-¿Ahora qué? (pregunto Dan)

Los 3 lo miraron con asombro y temerosos a la vez

-Hola Reloj me extrañaste (hablo Dan con una voz muy profunda y escalofriante mirando hacia Reloj)

(Reloj no pudo responder)

-Pero que no me piensas responder, tanto tiempo que me mantuviste aquí como tú huésped y ahora me rechazas, valla que eres un buen anfitrión

-Dan, cuanto tiempo sin verte, ha pasado tan sólo un mes desde que te recuerdo

-Sólo un mes, haa, pensé que me tendrías aquí por más tiempo que eso (en eso observó a Glen y al observador quienes se encontraban al lado de Reloj)

-Y ellos, ¿quiénes son?, Reloj tu sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas, pero para ser sinceros fue muy agradable

-No te trates de acercar a ellos, ellos no tienen la culpa de esto (hablo Reloj poniéndose delante de Glen y el observador)

-Como lo escuché hace un momento parece que sí, ese chico y ese observador son tan culpables cómo crees, gracias a ellos estoy de vuelta para mi venganza (Dan soltó una risa)

-Aquí no podrás hacer nada para destruirnos (dijo Reloj enojado)

-Por favor, por ahora no pienso destruirlos, después de todo les debo las gracias por liberarme.

-Y ahora, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones Dan? (pregunto Reloj)

-Vamos no vallamos tan deprisa después de todo sólo ha pasado sólo un mes (Dan sonrió maléficamente). Supongo que los veré pronto (Dan mandando una risa tétrica, salió del castillo)

Dan afuera del castillo de Reloj lanzo un lamento fantasmagórico que hizo temblar aquel lugar dándoles a entender que lo tomarán como una advertencia, los 3 se quedaron viendo tal escena

-Bien esta es la oportunidad de Walker que tanto desea, dile a Walker que necesito hablar con él en privado (le dijo Reloj a Glen quien lo miraba con cierto disgusto)

Glen sin decir una palabra y muy apenado salió del castillo de Reloj dirigiéndose a la prisión de Walker, una vez que llego a la oficina de Walker, Walker lo observo y le pregunto

-Glen, veo que no traes el termo

-Si mi señor, no lo he traído, pasaron muchas cosas y Dan pudo escapar

-¡¿Comooo que escapoo?!, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? (pregunto Walker muy molesto)

 _Glen atravesó el portal, al atravesarlo encontró a uno de los observadores quien se dio cuenta de aquel portal el corrió y atacó a Glen inmediatamente con un rayo que salió de su mano inmediatamente que lo vio salir de este, Glen esquivo aquel ataque y con una de las correas que tenía para los presos de la petición paralizó a el observador con una fuerte descarga eléctrica, este cayó al suelo para después con su ojo lanzar una destellante luz que emitía bastante calor Glen no alcanzó a cubrirse los ojos de tal modo que se segó temporalmente, Glen al escuchar la correa romperse disparo rayos de sus manos a distintas direcciones asta apuntarle al observador quien chocó con una pared que había adelante, Glen siguió disparando al lugar donde había provenido aquel sonido disparándole al observador varias veces, los rayos cesaron, la luz que avía sido lanzada por el observador seso quitándole la segez temporal que tenía, Glen abrió los ojos y vio una nube de polvo que provenía de la pared de atrás en donde se encontraba, de pronto escucho un sonido que provenía del termo en donde estaba Dan, este se empezó a calentar y Glen se empezó a alejar hacia donde estaba el observador que envió a la parte trasera, de pronto el termo empezó a agitarse y le salió mucho humo, el termo en un momento regreso a la normalidad, Glen lo vio por un momento pensando que había terminado cuando el termo exploto_

-Glen claramente te di órdenes específicas y nunca mencioné ataca y libera a Dan Phantom (Walker le señaló furioso de su error)

-Lo sé, pero aun así no me quedaba de otra, tuve que atacar o si no Reloj se hubiese enterado

-Entiendo perfectamente Glen, aun así él se enteró, pero ahora que Dan está libre, no tenemos de otra más que estar alertas de alguno de sus ataques

-Si pero, Reloj le preguntó sus intenciones y el no respondió

-Parece sospechoso pero aun así estaremos alerta, ve y avísales a los soldados que estaremos bajo ataque

-Pero ellos no me harán cazo, solo siguen sus instrucciones o las de Bullet (aclaro Glen)

-No importa, aun así mandare a Bullet mas tarde, solo será un aviso

-Así será

-Ahora lama a Bullet, necesito que este al pendiente de todo lo que suceda

-Sí, enseguida

-Espero así sea, ahora déjame un momento a solas necesito pensar (Walker aún se veía molesto)

-Muy bien pero antes, Reloj me pidió que hablaras con él en privado

-¿Para qué me necesitaría? (pregunto Walker)

-No lo sé, sólo dijo que era importante (respondió Glen)

Glen salió de la oficina de Walker y justo como él ordenó, le hablo a Bullet quien rápidamente fue a su oficina

-¿Se le ofrece algo? (pregunto Bullet)

-Sí, escucha, saldré a revisar algunos asuntos con Reloj, así que estarás a cargo el tiempo que no este, necesito que supervises todo lo que esté pasando (hablo Walker)

-Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que sucede? (comento Bullet mientras esperaba una respuesta de Walker)

-Es una larga historia, está relacionada con el asunto de Dan Phantom (respondio Walker mientras echaba una mirada por la ventana)

-A sí, de eso, no necesito escuchar más, se exactamente lo que pasa, así que no se preocupe, estará todo bien en mis manos (dijo Bullet muy confiado)

-Bueno, eso espero y supongo que tenías razón (hablo Walker mientras dirijia su mirada hacia Bullet)

-Razón en ¿Qué? (pregunto Bullet extrañado)

-Nunca debí mandar a Glen a atender asuntos que solo nosotros dos podemos hacer, debí confiar más en ti

-No se preocupe, ese chico no trae más que problemas (comento Bullet con disgusto)

-Lo sé, aun así es muy leal, tal vez me estoy precipitando con el

-Si necesita algo, usted puede confiar en mí

-Te lo agradezco, ahora hay asuntos más serios que atender

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Bueno, como te había mencionado antes, este asunto tiene mucho que ver con Dan, el escapo a causa de Glen y ahora necesito que avises a todo el personal que estaremos bajo ataque, da la orden para que ataquen a Dan si es necesario, pero mientras no amenace nuestras instalaciones, no deben de atacarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, ¿necesita que castiguemos a Glen por sus acciones?

-No será necesario, después de todo aún no se ha ganado mi confianza del todo, por ahora estará bien con que no se acerque a nuestros asuntos, pero si él hace alguna acción indebida, no dudes en llamarme

-De acuerdo, por ahora me retiro, avisare a todos que estaremos bajo ataque

-Bien (hablo Walker)

Enseguida de hablar con Walker, Bullet salió de su oficina y fue rápidamente a dar la orden de ataque tal como Walker le había dicho. Pasando las horas después de haber dado la orden para atacar a Dan en caso de que fuera necesario, se dieron cuenta de que no había peligro alguno, la zona fantasma estaba completamente normal como si no hubiese escapado Dan, parecía que no le importara en lo absoluto, hasta que en las afueras de la prisión uno de los guardias de seguridad detuvo a un nuevo prisionero, estaba muy golpeado y parecía que estaba a punto de desmallarse, según lo detuvieron por la harapienta ropa que traía, una vez adentro todos los fantasmas encarcelados se empezaron a burlar de él, como si el mismísimo Danny Phantom lo hubiera golpeado hasta dejarlo así, varios se acercaron a preguntarle y al responderles que no había sido Danny se empezaron a preocupar, el chisme corrió por toda la prisión hasta que llegó a los oídos de Walker quien de inmediato se acercó a aquel nuevo prisionero y le preguntó

-Oye, ¿qué has hecho tu para que te terminarán golpeando así?, y si no mal recuerdo en el libro de reglas no 587 dice claramente que está prohibido usar harapos

-No me queda claro, solo agregas las reglas que tú crees convenientes, pero es todo lo que tengo y a su anterior pregunta yo no he hecho nada solo pasaba por una puerta y recibí un rayo ectoplasmico sin hacer nada (el prisionero comento algo molesto por haber terminado hay)

-Explícate (Walker hablo)

-Tengo alguna otra opción (respondió el prisionero)

-No a menos que prefieras pasar aquí un par de años

-Está bien como usted diga

 _Iba volando por una puerta de un color amarillo con unas rallas verdes tenía un letrero que decía aléjese, de repente esa puerta se abrió dejándolo entrar con sigo varios lamentos que provenían de ahí. Él se dispuso a averiguar el, ¿Por qué tantos lamentos?, eran más de lo usual, cuando un rayo ectoplasmico lo saco fuera de la puerta, el enojado cruzó nuevamente la puerta para encontrarse a un fantasma de cabellera de fuego y ojos rojos como la sangre, parecía estar furioso por como tomaba y destrozaba a los individuos que se encontraban cerca de ahí, en el lugar había una casona abandonada rodeada de pequeños fantasmas y criaturas que merodeaban por ahí. El furioso por lo que había visto se acercó a Dan con un fuerte rayo ectoplasmico que Dan detuvo, sin darse cuenta, el mismísimo Dan se puso frente de él y lo tomo por el brazo_

 _-Valla valla así que me han dejado más inútiles por aquí (comento Dan)_

 _-¿Quién eres? (pregunto el sujeto)_

 _-No tendrá caso explicarte, aparte de que estas a punto de desaparecer_

 _-Espera, ¿dijiste quee? (exclamo el sujeto)_

 _-Como escuchaste, me parece que nadie te informo que no entrarás a este lugar verdad (Dan lo miraba con un odio profundo)_

 _-No y no te conozco_

 _-Bueno te contaré quien soy, muchos me conocen como el destructor, otros como el despiadado, y otros como mi nombre antiguo, Danny Phantom pero esa es otra historia. Pero mi verdadero nombre es Dan Phantom_

 _-¡¿Tuuu?! Danny Phantom, eso no lo creo, aparte él es más pequeño que tú y no es tan despiadado con nosotros. (El respondió bastante sorprendido)_

 _-Pues para tu mala suerte si era el, sólo que ahora soy 10 años mayor que él, provengo del futuro (Dan lo miro a los ojos y puso una actitud más sería al asunto)_

 _El prisionero no pudo hablar ante tales palabras_

 _-Para ser un ser muy inferior, me entretienes bastante y es por eso que no te he querido matar, (Dan puso una sonrisa en su rostro y lo miro haciendo que se sorprendiera aún más), sabes pienso matarte después, por ahora, me servirás de informante_

 _El prisionero por tratar de librarse de aquel monstruo aceptó ascendiendo con la cabeza_

 _-Muy bien, si conoces el castillo de Reloj ve e infórmale que no intente atacarme porque las consecuencias serán grandes, y si me intentan atacar diles que la tregua acabo y destruiré tanto la zona fantasma como la humanidad, de todos modos pensaba hacerlo pero pensaba a darles algo de tiempo mientras recupero mi verdadera fuerza, e igualmente va esta advertencia a cualquiera que intente interponerse en mis planes_

 _-Como digas_

 _-Espero que con esto aprendas a no entrometerte en mis asuntos_

 _Dan lo agarró con sus dos brazos y lo lanzó contra el suelo y luego lanzó un pequeño pero poderoso rayo que salió de su mano y lo dejo adolorido, después de eso lo levanto y lo lanzó por los aires para después dar un lamento fantasmagórico que lo dejo sin aliento por tal sonido y fuerza, una vez acabado el lamento Dan subió hasta donde él se encontraba y se dividió en 2 en donde lo empezaron a golpear fuertemente por los aires, después de eso Dan lo lanzó por la puerta en la que él había entrado y le gritó (espero que allás tenido suficiente), soltó una carcajada y cerró la puerta._ _El prisionero aún sorprendido por aquella escena que vio se fue de ahí, casi no tenía fuerza para moverse así que callo por la zona fantasma cuando un guardia de la prisión de Walker lo observó y se lo llevó detenido, el guardia estaba sorprendido por no haberse negado a ir con el_

Walker se veía molesto ante tal relato, no podía dejar de pensar en aquello que dijo el prisionero que le había hablado, cuando de pronto uno de sus hombres lo llamó

-Señor, se encuentra usted bien (pregunto uno de sus soldados)

-No, no lo estoy, será mejor alertar a los fantasmas que queden libres, pero sobre todo evítenles ir a la puerta que acaba de mencionar nuestro querido acompañante (Walker hablo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el prisionero)

Walker dejo ir al prisionero, pero este en vez de irse a otro lado fue directamente al castillo de Reloj, quien para su suerte él ya sabía exactamente qué había pasado con él y Dan dentro de esa puerta, pasó el tiempo pero por fin llegó, para ser sincero pensó que no le iban a conceder el paso, pero los observadores sabían a que venía y le dieron el paso, una vez adentro, el observó aquel lugar, nunca antes había entrado ahí así que camino por la sala principal hasta encontrar a Reloj quien se hallaba observando el tiempo, en eso Reloj le preguntó

-Tú debes ser el informante de Dan, o como tú nombre real lo indica tu eres el fantasma de los harapos, ¿cierto? (afirmo Reloj)

-Está usted en lo cierto (respondió el Fa de los harapos)

-Bueno, si me venías a informar de la advertencia que Dan te dio, no te preocupes yo lo sé, ¿porque crees que soy el amo del tiempo? y más que nada porque hace un momento pasaron unos guardias de la prisión de Walker quienes me comentaron ese asunto

-Me alegra que no lo allá lastimado

-Muchas gracias pero te debo una disculpa, fue por mi culpa que Dan ahora está libre

-Por supuesto que no, usted no tuvo nada que ver con ese asunto, según como escuché de aquellos que divulgaron el chisme, fue por causa del informante de Walker y por uno de sus observadores

-Agradezco tu observación pero en este momento no tengo tiempo de estar viendo quién tiene la culpa, será mejor que regrese a mi trabajo

-Estoy muy seguro de que usted ya tiene algo planeado

Reloj miro con confianza al Fa de los harapos y con una sonrisa le dijo más que lo que habían hablado. El FA de los harapos se retiró y fue de nuevo a donde se encontraba Dan. No tardó mucho en hallar la puerta por el número de fantasmas que habían cerca, así que el temeroso abrió la puerta y entró para informar a Dan de todo lo ocurrido, los fantasmas a su alrededor lo miraban como si estuviese loco para entrar ahí pero el finalmente cerró la puerta observando su alrededor para luego desaparecer por esta. Cuando observó aquel lugar lo vio hecho ruinas, los pocos árboles que habían por ahí estaban en fuego, avía mucho ectoplasma tirado por el suelo y en él varios fantasmas intrusos que había visto antes, estos estaban inmóviles, como no observó señales de Dan, prefirió meterse a la vieja casona que estaba ahí, habían muchos muebles viejos, entró por lo que pudo haber sido la sala principal, habían unas escaleras que llevaban a la parte de arriba y otras que llevaban a un sótano, como escucho bastante ruido, decidió bajar al sótano, estando ahí se encontró a Dan quien se veía que entrenaba arduamente con varias cosas que habían ahí dentro. Dan al ver entrar al Fa de los harapos, corto su entrenamiento y llevo su mirada al lugar donde se encontraba

-Buenas mi amo (dijo el FA de los harapos bastante temeroso y temblando)

-¿Has cumplido con lo que te he dicho? (pregunto Dan)

-Si como usted ordenó, Reloj lo sabe, incluso todos los fantasmas de la prisión de Walker

-Muy bien, ahora ya no me sirves para nada así que espero allás disfrutado tus últimos momentos (Dan le sonrió con una mirada amenazante)

-¡Noooo por favor, tenga piedad! (Exclamó suplicando el FA de los harapos)

Dan sonrió y mostrando sus dientes, le dijo unas palabras que el FA de los harapos no logro entender

-Yo no conozco el significado de la palabra piedad (Dan susurro aquellas palabras)

-¡¿Por favor? no me lastime!

-Me temo que todo termina aquí, antes deberías estar agradecido que no te hare sufrir, a todos los que estén por allá afuera los are pagar, antes agradece que contigo seré rápido (sus manos empezaron a emitir un brillo de color rojo)

El FA de los harapos lo miro con horror al oír tales palabras y entre suspiros y pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza exclamó

-¡Espereee!, porque habría de matarme, si se da cuenta le puedo ser de mucha utilidad (dijo el fantasma tratando de hacer tiempo antes de que lo eliminará)

-Porque me has dicho eso, que acaso no te gusto mi oferta (se río)

-No es eso, es que en un futuro necesitará saber que planean contra usted y yo podría serle muy útil informándole

-Viéndolo de ese modo tienes razón, y como debería de creerte y no asesinarte de una vez

-Porque todos se me quedaron viendo cuándo entre aquí, muchos escucharon gritos horribles que provenían de este lugar, me vieron loco para haber entrado aquí

-Si es así, espero no me des razones para eliminarte ahora mismo, aceptó que seas mi sirviente pero no creas que por serlo te librarás de tu final (Dan exclamó con mucha seriedad)

-De acuerdo, por el momento estoy a sus órdenes

-Bien, como mi primer orden, quiero que salgas de aquí y observes cualquier cosa que sea en mi contra, entendiste

-Si

-Ahora vete que tengo mucho que entrenar antes de aniquilarlos a todos

El FA de los harapos se quedó pasmado pero reaccionó y se fue a lo que le había mandado Dan a quien ahora servía, él estaba completamente sorprendido por las palabras que él había dicho, nunca pensó que al casi morir hiciera tal atrocidad, ahora estaría condenado no sólo a ayudarle, sino también a desaparecer de la peor forma. Un poco más tarde, Walker había ido a visitar a Reloj quien lo estaba esperando para platicar acerca del asunto de Dan cuando Walker llegó, en eso Reloj le hablo

-Te he estado esperando (hablo Reloj)

-Para serte sincero, creí que me dejarías a mí ese asunto por eso que Glen causó (le respondió Walker)

-Tonterías, él no tiene la culpa ni el observador que vigilaba el termo, si hubiese escuchado antes la advertencia que me dijeron los observadores tal vez no hubiera sucedido nada

-Dejemos de culparnos y empecemos a idear algún plan para detenerlo, ¿no puedes encerrarlo en un termo de nuevo deteniendo el tiempo? (pregunto Walker)

-No, como le di la oportunidad de que existiera fuera del tiempo me es imposible afectarlo si lo detengo

-Y qué te parece si lo atacan todos los fantasmas

-No es una muy buena opción, en el futuro alterno de Danniel Fenton pudo con bastantes fantasmas a la vez

-¿Tiene alguna idea de que podremos hacer? (Walker sonó muy interesado)

-No, por el momento será mejor advertir a todos los que se acerquen a esa puerta y que no lo molesten, él nos ha dado más tiempo para prepararnos, no sé exactamente cuánto pero supongo que será poco

-Ya te llevo ventaja, acabo de enviar a unos guardias para advertir del lugar

-Perfecto sólo hace falta estar atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer

-Muy bien por ahora estaré al tanto de lo que ocurra por ahí

-Lo mismo digo, será mejor que conversemos más tarde, debo supervisar unos asuntos en mi pantalla del tiempo

-Muy bien bueno pues espero verte en el transcurso del tiempo

-Perfecto

Ambos se despidieron y se fueron a supervisar sus respectivos asuntos.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, bueno, creo ahora si se entiende mejor el tema jeje, hay algunas cosillas torcidas que se me pasaron en este capitulo. Bueno primero que nada se me paso explicar los cambios fisicos que tiene reloj en toda la historia, es decir regresa a ser niño, adulto y anciano, eso fue lo único que se me paso, pero no se preocupen arreglare eso después del capitulo 6 y después de este, explicare los cambios que tenga reloj. Otra cosa, agrege a dos nuevos personajes, nunca escucharon hablar de ellos, pero se vale imaginar XD, El primero y que sera mencionado durante parte de la historia es Glen que es el informante preferido de Walker y el segundo pero no tan importante es el FA de los harapos quien ahora es el informante de Dan y a propósito, por si no habían escuchado antes de Bullet, el es el segundo al mando de Walker, prácticamente es el jefe de Glen y de los guardias fantasmas, aparece creo en los capítulos: Enemigo publico, La tormenta del reino y en Phantom Planet, bueno eso es todo, creo, nos vemos en el siguiente cap


	5. Capítulo 4: Un poco de diversión

En memoria de mi felicidad

Capítulo 4: Un poco de diversión

Mientras tanto en Amity Park (casi 4 meses después)

Danny se encontraba aún nervioso por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, se encontraba en la clase de química cuando de pronto sonó el timbre que indicaban las 3:30 de la tarde, ya era la hora en que las clases terminaran cuando de pronto todos ahí se levantaron y salieron corriendo de sus lugares excepto Danny, Sam y Tucker quienes estaban apenas saliendo de su clase, cuando de pronto Lancer se les acerca y les pregunta

-Sr Fenton, srita Manson, sr Fuly ¿aún siguen aquí? Pensé que los 3 se habían ya retirado a sus casas (pregunto Lancer)

-No, aún no, ¿porque la pregunta? (Sam le respondió)

-Bueno pues es viernes y como siempre los veo correr en viernes lo noté extraño

-No para nada, es sólo que íbamos a devolver un libro a la biblioteca (comento Danny)

-Bueno, siendo así no los interrumpiré más, que tengan un buen fin de semana (Lancer les hablo mientras caminada a la sala de profesores)

-Muchas gracias, igualmente (Tucker hablo mientras tenía una sonrisa en su cara)

-Y ¿por qué la extraña respuesta que le acabas de dar? (hablo Sam algo soprendida)

-Pues Lancer me acaba de recordad que es viernes y los dos me deben algo ¿recuerdan? (menciono Tucker con una ceja levantada)

-O cierto, pero no iremos a la hamburguesa apestosa hoy (afirmo Danny)

-Que, no, no era eso, prometieron ir a mi casa a jugar videojuegos (aclaro Tucker)

-Haaa si de eso, parece que estamos más ocupados en otras cosas (dijo Sam)

-¿Que tiene más importancia que ir un rato a mi casa? (pregunto Tucker)

-Bueno no es nada a menos que quieras que Dan nos aniquile

-Hooo cielos, no me acordaba de eso, pero bueno aun así iremos a mi casa

-Tuck por favor, estamos en una situación seria, no tenemos tiempo para ir a jugar, deberíamos enfocarnos en el asunto (hablo Danny mientras lo miraba con una cara seria)

-Si pero te has preguntado, si Dan a regresado ¿porque aún no nos ha atacado? (pregunto Tucker)

-No lo sé, lo más seguro es que esté planeando algo grande, pero aun así, hay que estar alertas a cualquier cosa

-¿Cómo qué?

-A si, como qué Dash está a punto de meterlos a un casillero (comento Sam)

-Exacto, espera ¿queeeé? (dijo Danny sorprendido)

-¡Fentoooon, Fuuuly! (Menciono Dash muy furioso)

-Danny, que hacemos (dijo Tucker bastante preocupado)

-Por ahora, ¡cooorreee! (grito Danny)

Los dos salieron corriendo del lugar hacia la salida de la escuela, cuando Dash enfurecido trató de alcanzarlos, saliendo de la escuela Dash los alcanzó y dijo

-Fentooon, Fuuuly porque ahí pegamento en mi asiento (Dash estaba aún furioso)

-Asiento, ¿cuál? (pregunto Danny)

Dash enojado les mostró su pantalón lleno de pegamento blanco y en su mano un pegamento marca Fenton

-No te hagas Fentoonto, que sé muy bien que fuiste tú y el geniecillo electrónico (afirmo Dash)

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Geniecillo electrónico!, pensé que ya no tenía ese sobrenombre (exclamo Tucker)

-Podrías sólo dejarnos en paz (dijo Danny tratando de librarse de Dash)

Dash molesto lo tomo por el cuello, abrió un casillero y metió a Danny dentro de él, hizo lo mismo con Tucker, sólo que lo metió en uno que estaba al lado de donde Dash había metido a Danny

-Más les vale que sean sus últimos jueguitos ¡tontos!, o se las verán con migo (Dash se retiró muy enojado)

Danny se volvió intangible junto con Tucker y salieron de los casilleros que estaban ahí mirando molestos hacia donde salió Dash, en eso Sam desde el final del pasillo viendo esa escena y dirigiéndose hacia ellos les dijo

-Espero que piensen bien las consecuencias antes de jugarle otra broma (hablo Sam mientras estaba cruzada de brazos)

-De que hablas, estuvimos contigo todo este tiempo (aclaro Danny)

-Si aparte no nos hemos separado desde ya sabes que (menciono Tucker)

-Si pero da la casualidad que Danny puede hacer todo lo que quiera sin que nadie lo mire (hablo Sam mientras señalo molesta a Danny)

-Si pero enserio no fui yo, alguien nos jugó una broma, pero no tenemos tiempo de pensar en eso ahí que permanecer atentos (Danny explico el asunto mientras observaba a su alrededor)

-Bien te creeré, no ha sido la primera vez que me mientes (dijo Sam)

-Hee

-Nada, mejor vámonos al parque y pensamos en qué hacer con el asunto de Dan

-Bien y después nos vamos a mi casa (dijo Tucker)

-Tuck ya te lo habíamos dicho no hay tiempo para distracciones (reafirmo Danny)

-Lo sé, pero si moriré me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ustedes, aparte sería nuestro último juego juntos, ¿no? (Tucker hablo)

-Bien, tu ganas, yo si iré como había dicho (respondió Sam)

-Genial, sólo faltas tú de decirme

-De acuerdo, pero ya no menciones eso bien, todo estará bien te lo aseguro (contesto Danny mientras lo miraba con confianza)

-Genial cuenta con eso, no diré nada más de ese tema

-Si ya acabaron su charla, hay que irnos (hablo Sam)

Danny y Tucker ascendieron con la cabeza para después irse de la escuela con dirección al parque, pasó el tiempo y planearon una pequeña trampa pero efectiva en el mismo parque

-Muy bien, ¿todos recuerdan que hacer? (pregunto Danny)

-Si (dijo Sam)

-Claro (hablo Tucker)

-Muy bien, sólo entonces sólo para repasar y que no salga nada mal

Tucker y Sam esperarán en el árbol a, mientras Jazz lo irá a distraer y lo lleve a la fuente, después de que Dan empiece a seguir a Jazz y lleguen a la fuente, ustedes salen del árbol a y corren en dirección al árbol b, hagan parecer que están muy espantados, traten de hacer mucho ruido para que Jazz pueda ir a esconderse al arbusto a que está cerca de la fuente, después de que Dan los siga ustedes corren al final del parque, ahora es turno de Jazz quien irá hacia donde ustedes se encuentran y tomará la cuerda que cuelga del árbol c, Tucker tendrás que fingir que te caes y te lastimas la pierna para que se acerque lo suficientemente a ti, Sam correrá a donde se encuentra el árbol d y tomará la cuerda, Tucker lanzaras un grito de ayuda cuando esté a punto de atacarte, luego Jazz y Sam halaran la cuerda para que caiga la red anti fantasmas sobre Dan, Tucker como eres un humano no te preocupes te atravesará y no te atrapará pero si puedes salir de ahí sería mucho mejor para que Dan no te tome como rehén

-Y tú, ¿en qué nos ayudaras? (pregunto Sam con interés)

-Yo no les podré ayudar porque probablemente me desmallare, pero si alcanzó a despertar después de que Dan escape me encargare de meterlo a este termo, pero si no tomen, necesitaran uno

-Muy bien, pero recuerda que entre más ayuda mejor para nosotros, especialmente a mi (Tucker hablo mientras miraba a Danny)

-Si muy bien, sólo revisaré que todo esté en orden

Danny se dirijo a cada una de las cuerdas que sujetaban la red pero al notar que estaban en perfecto estado decidió ir mejor con Sam y Tucker

-¿Si está todo bien? (pregunto Sam mientras observaba cada lugar de la trampa que ellos habían colocado)

-Sí, no hay de qué preocuparse, si no pues cuentan con las armas Fenton

-Ok (hablo Tucker)

-Oigan, creo que ya hemos esperado mucho, ¿no creen? (afirmo Sam)

-¿A qué te refieres? (pregunto Danny mientras miraba a Sam algo extrañado)

-Bueno, parece que no vendrá (dijo Sam aliviada)

-Oigan para ser sinceros es cierto, no creo que se haiga liberado del termo, de todos modos sabría dónde encontrarnos (aclaro Tucker)

-Bueno pero aun así sabemos que podría explotar en cualquier momento y hay que mantenernos alertas

-Cierto, pero, ¿no crees que lo tomamos muy enserio? (pregunto Sam)

-Puede que sí, pero si logro salir ya tenemos listo todo para que venga

-Bueno, al menos no lo hemos visto (dijo Sam aliviada)

-Oigan y si dejamos todo este asunto a un lado, tengo preparados los juegos en mi casa (hablo Tucker con mucho interés)

-Amm preferiría lo que dijiste Tucker, aun así Dan no apareció y ya desperdiciamos nuestro viernes (dijo Sam bastante decepcionada y aliviada a la ves)

-Bueno tienen razón, dejemos todo este asunto y vamos a hacer algo más (hablo Danny)

-Bueno, aun así le prometimos a Tuck ir a su casa (reafirmo Sam)

-Valla hasta que estás de acuerdo, pero vamos tengo todo listo desde hoy en la mañana (comento Tucker felizmente)

-Bien pero antes, Danny quieres que quitemos todo esto

-Aaaa, no será necesario, de todos modos puede servir para algún fantasma más (dijo Danny algo decepcionado y aliviado por no haberse enfrentado a Dan)

-Bien entonces vámonos (hablo Tucker mientras adelantaba el paso rápidamente)

Los 3 se fueron a casa de Tucker quien se hallaba muy contento, sonreía después de todo, Sam estaba muy tranquila quien iba intercambiando diálogo con Tucker acerca de sus juegos, mientras que Danny se quedó mirando en donde había colocado la trampa y pensado por todo lo que había sucedido esos últimos días. Pasaron unos minutos cuando llegaron a la casa de Tucker quien estaba muy emocionado

-Oigan tengo un nuevo juego, es una versión de Doomer con mejor jugabilidad y mejores gráficos (hablo Tucker mientras sacaba las llaves de su casa)

-Pensé que era sólo para computadora (dijo Sam)

-Si pero ahora es para consolas y podemos entrar los 3 juntos en una sola partida

-Woow, ¿cómo es que sabes tanto si acaba de salir? (Danny lo miro bastante sorprendido)

-Leí un artículo que decía eso sobre el juego (comento Tucker)

-Bueno, solo díganme y les consigo otro control (hablo Sam mientras sacaba su celular)

-No hace falta, aquí tenemos todo lo que necesitamos (Tucker le respondió a Sam muy despreocupado)

Los 3 entraron a la casa de Tucker en donde parecía que no había nadie, estaba completamente sola, subieron a la habitación de Tucker, cuando Sam y Danny se quedaron mirando su cuarto que estaba lleno de juegos y tecnología que no habían visto antes, se quedaron mirándolo fijamente cuando Danny le preguntó

-Tuck ¿desde cuando tienes todo esto? (dijo Danny bastante sorprendido)

-Bueno, mientras detenías a Desire cuando Paulina te invito a su cumpleaños, desee tener lo último en tecnología y por lo visto lo cumplió, y lo mejor de todo está libre de fantasmas

-Deberías deshacerte de esto (Danny miro todo aquello con desconfianza)

-¡Bromeas!, esto es todo lo que he deseado aparte está muy bien y no flota o atraviesa paredes como la ves en la que hiciste la venta de garaje (exclamo Tucker)

-Ni me lo recuerdes, tuve que devolver todo, pero hay una cosa que no entiendo ¿Por qué no desapareció eso?

-Tal vez porque es lo que siempre he querido

-Bueno, eso tiene sentido

-Bueno me parece bien, aunque mantén vigiladas esas cosas Tucker, no quiero pasar de una buena tarde a enfrentando tecnología voladora (Sam le contesto a Tucker)

-Bien, allá ustedes si no me creen, pero es la verdad

-Bueno como sea, oigan ¿no quieren algo de comer? (se escuchó el rugir del estómago de Danny)

-Vamos, cálmate tigre (comento Tucker)

-No creo que haga falta ya llame para que trajeran unas pizzas, yo invito (hablo Sam mientras sacaba algo de dinero)

-Sam, cómo crees, aparte podemos ordenar algunas hamburguesas por aquí (insistió Danny)

-Yo apoyo a Danny (Tucker comento bastante emocionado)

En eso tocaron la puerta de la casa de Tucker

-Noo, es demasiado tarde

-Bueno al menos déjame cooperar (Danny le siguió insistiendo)

-No hace falta Danny tú ya sabes por qué, pero gracias aun así

-Bueno, al menos no compraste más de 1

Los chicos bajaron para recibir la orden que había encargado Sam, en cuanto Sam abrió la puerta, Danny y Tucker se quedaron mirando al repartidor quien traía 5 cajas de pizzas grandes y de diferentes ingredientes. En la puerta de Tucker yacía parado un repartidor de pizza de no mas de unos 20 años, se veía algo alto y parecía ser un amigo de Sam.

-Muchas gracias Ale, ¿cuánto te debo? (pregunto Sam)

-No hay de que, por ahora la casa invita (hablo el repartidor con una extraña voz)

-O deberás, pues gracias, pero toma esto es para ti

Sam le dio un billete de 50 dólares y este sonrió maléficamente y entre su gorra escondía su rostro que parecía mostrar unos ojos rojos y de desconfianza. Él le dio las gracias y se retiró en su motoneta a toda velocidad. Sam confundida por aquello miro en la dirección donde él se había ido, dejo pasar ese asunto y entró con las pizzas que había ordenado. En eso los chicos le preguntan

-Oye Sam, ¿que fue todo eso? (pregunto Danny)

-Sí, parecía como si lo hubieras planeado todo (hablo Tucker apoyando la pregunta de Danny)

-En verdad no tengo idea, también me quedé pensando y mucho, pero oigan, vieron sus ojos rojos (Sam hablo confundida)

-Sí que extraño pero pues tal vez tenía conjuntivitis (dijo Danny)

-No creo, alguien con conjuntivitis serio no trabaja a menos que esté poseído (hablo Tucker)

-Poseído por que (pregunto Sam mirando hacia donde se encontraba Tucker)

-Por un demonio (hablo Tucker con mucho suspenso)

-¡Queee! (Exclamo Sam)

-No, no se crean a lo mejor por un fantasma (Tucker empezó a sostener la risa que tenía)

-Si hubiera sido hací, no creo que nos allá dado las pizzas gratis aparte mi sentido fantasmagórico no me avisó, y siempre me avisa cuando ahí fantasmas cerca (dijo Danny mientras se hallaba muy pensativo)

-Buen punto, bueno que les parece si vamos a mi cuarto y estrenamos el juego que compre, muchos dicen que está muy bueno (Tucker trato de animarlos)

-Bien pero no te molestes si te gano (le comento Sam)

-Apuesto a que pierden más rápido que yo (dijo Danny)

-Eso lo veremos (comento Sam mientras miraba a Danny muy confiada)

Tucker subió rápidamente a su cuarto dejando atrás a Danny y a Sam quienes sin que se diera cuenta empezaron a hablar

-Oye Sam la verdad no te creo, de seguro lo tenías todo resuelto (Danny hablo mientras observaba a Sam)

-No la verdad no hice nada de eso, fue muy raro (Sam estaba pensando mucho acerca de ese tema)

-Si demasiado

-Hablando de eso te gustaría hacerle una broma a Tucker (hablo Sam con una sonrisa maquiavélica)

-¿Qué tipo de broma?, ha y aparte no que lo del repartidor fue casualidad (argumento Danny)

-Es enserio, no le page ni nada para que hiciera eso aparte me moriría de risa al verlos (contesto Sam)

-Bien te creeré por ahora, y dime ¿qué tipo de broma le hacemos a Tuck? (pregunto Danny algo interesado)

-Mira finges que sales para hacer algo y luego cuando Tucker este distraído en su juego gritare y me empezarás a jalar por el suelo así pensara que pasa algo, estoy segura que bajara a la cocina para revisar si estoy ahí, pero cuando menos se dé cuenta regresamos a su cuarto (sonrió Sam cuando termino de hablar)

-No parece mala idea, sólo que no quiero que se moleste con nosotros (hablo Danny)

-Vamos él no se molestara, si le compramos una hamburguesa apestosa nos perdona (Sam contesto mirando a Danny con mucha confianza)

-Bueno, pero la broma tendrá que esperar

Sam y Danny no se dieron cuenta que Tucker había salido de su cuarto para ver por qué tardaban tanto y le pareció escuchar la palabra "broma", pero fingió que no sabía nada

Sam y Danny regresaron a su cuarto donde Tucker esperaba ansioso por empezar a jugar.

* * *

Que tal, bueno pues como pudieron notar, este fue uno de los capítulos mas cortos que escribí, pero después del capitulo 5, serán mas largos, bueno espero que Tucker no meta la pata en el siguiente capitulo jejeje. Bueno, nos vemos


	6. Capítulo 5: ¿Me recuerdas?

En memoria de mi felicidad

Capítulo 5: ¿Me recuerdas?

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Fenton

-Jazz cariño me podrías hacer un favor (hablo Maddie mientras buscaba sus cosas)

-Claro, ¿que necesitas mamá? (Preguntó Jazz)

-Mira en la parte de arriba deje mi bolso, ¿podrías traerlo? (hablo Maddie apresurada)

-Si claro, oye mamá a propósito van a salir, están muy formales hoy y me sorprende que papá se haya querido poner esa ropa (dijo Jazz sorprendida)

-Si, también a mi me sorprende bastante, pero hoy se cumple algo muy especial que tengo con tu padre, fue el día en que lo conocí en la secundaria (dijo Maddie mientras observava una pequeña foto de ellos en la secundaria)

-Valla y ¿no se le olvidó?

-Me sorprende porque tu padre es muy olvidadizo, es más con decirte que hizo una reservación en un restaurante muy elegante y también por esa razón se vistió de esa forma

-Enserió (comento Jazz asombrada)

-Si, es el único día importante del que se acuerda

-Menos mal, bueno deja lo bajo parece que papá te está esperando (comento Jazz cuando observó a Jack que estaba esperando en la entrada de su casa)

-O cierto, mejor corro (hablo Maddie mientras fue a revisar corriendo algo a la cocina)

En eso Jazz bajo el bolso del centro de operaciones, estaba muy preocupada porque no había visto a Danny en toda la tarde, pensó lo peor al haber descubierto que Dan podría regresar, pero sus ánimos regresaron cuando de pronto su mamá le dijo

-Oye Jazz si viene Danny le dices que vendremos tarde, el acaba de llamar y no tardará en llegar, probablemente a las 10 este aquí, así que no te preocupes.

Jazz al escuchar esas palabras se sintió un poco aliviada aunque aún estaba con la preocupación, ella decidió ir a la puerta a despedir a sus padres quienes esperaban el bolso de Maddie

-Muchas gracias cariño, ¿segura que no vienes con nosotros? (Insistió Maddie)

Maddie le había ofrecido desde antes ir pero ella se negó por la situación en la que se hallaba, sólo estaba esperando el momento en que Danny atravesará esa puerta para sentirse más aliviada

-No está bien, no quiero interrumpirlos mejor estaré aquí y esperaré a Danny (dijo Jazz)

-Muy bien si quieres algo de comer dime y te lo traeremos

-No está bien, aun así aquí podré hacer algo, pero gracias

-Bueno Jazz recuerda que si ves un fantasma puedes tomar todo lo que quieras del laboratorio y recuerda guardar algo para mí (hablo Jack con una sonrisa en su rostro)

-Si papá, seguro que lo are

-Bueno querida nos vamos (dijo Maddie mientras salía por la puerta y despidiéndose)

-Si está bien, que se diviertan

Jack y Maddie se subieron a la camioneta anti fantasmas y se fueron sin antes desde las ventanas decirle adiós, Jazz miraba como la camioneta se iba alejando mientras ella derramaba una lágrima que no pudo evitar, sentía evidente la hora amarga y con una sonrisa entró a la casa, ella no podia evitar estar preocupada y a la vez triste, estaba tratando de comunicar a Danny impaciente por saber ella misma que estuviera bien, revisó su celular un par de veces sin darse cuenta que Danny le había mandado un mensaje

Hola Jazz espero y te encuentres bien, sé que lo que sucede es por mi culpa, pero recuerda que todo estará bien, no te preocupes por mí estoy en la casa de Tucker, llame a mamá desde antes, espero te allá dicho, por ahora no te preocupes por Dan el no apareció por lo menos por donde estuve. Bueno te veré más tarde en la casa

Jazz al leer el mensaje dio un suspiro de alivio, ya no estaba tan preocupada, se dirigió a donde estába la sala y encendió el televisor que estaba ahí, mientras fue a la cocina en donde preparó algo para comer, una vez más regreso a la sala en donde se sentó junto a lo que había cocinado, revisó su celular para después acomodarse sobre el sillon, se sumergió en el programa que veía que no le tomó importancia al tiempo, pasaron unos 25 minutos después de que sus padres se habían ido cuando alguien tocó la puerta, ella fue a revisar quien era cuando observó a un repartidor de pizza, era exactamente el mismo que fue a entregar el pedido a la casa de Tucker, traía una pizza entre sus manos cuando el repartidor preguntó

-Buenas noches señorita, ¿usted ordenó pizza? (pregunto el repartidor de pizza con una escalofriante voz)

-No disculpe, pero me parece que se equivocó de dirección (hablo Jazz mirándolo con mucha desconfianza)

-O, me parece una gran lástima porque justo aquí tengo una sorpresa muy especial para usted (puso una sonrisa en su rostro)

-¿De que está hablando? (Jazz pregunto confundida)

-O no lo sabe, tal vez debería recordar, ¿no cree?

Jazz mirándolo confundida y preguntándose en su mente quien era aquella persona, una gorra del trabajo cubría una parte de su rostro por lo que no pudo distinguir de quien se trataba

-No me piensa responder, es de muy mala educación dejar a las personas sin respuesta

-¿Quién es usted? y ¿por qué me hace esas preguntas? (Jazz formulo varias preguntas)

-Ya le había dicho antes tengo una pizza para usted, o más bien una sorpresa (el repartidor empezó a reír un poco)

El extraño repartidor se quitó la gorra que cubría una parte de su cara y dejo mostrar unos ojos de color rojo y muy profundos que brillaron al momento de que Jazz lo observó. Ella muy impactada por lo que acababa de ver empezó a retroceder y tratando de cerrar la puerta entró a su casa, pero el brazo del extraño repartidor no la dejo, el volvió a abrir la puerta y le dijo

-No no, como cree, eso es ser muy descortés (contesto el repartidor)

-¡Muy bien ¿que está buscando de mí?! (Jazz estaba muy asustada)

-Muy buena pregunta, tal vez debería preguntarle a la persona que la busca

En eso el repartidor empezó a mostrar una luz verde que provenía de su cuerpo, luego algo en el aire lo levanto y lo tiro al suelo como si fuera un muñeco , al poco tiempo de que Jazz vio eso empezó a sorprenderse aún más porque no había nadie en ese lugar, pero de pronto en la puerta de su casa empezó a divisar un extraño sujeto de cabellera de fuego, alto y con ojos rojos que la miraban fijamente, Jazz se había paralizado de aquel momento no pudo decir alguna sola palabra cuando entendió de la persona de quien se trataba, era Dan quien estaba parado frente a ella, Jazz empezó a retroceder lentamente y Dan desde la puerta la miro y le dijo

-Hola hermanita pero cuanto tiempo sin verte (Dan sonrió después de decir estas palabras)

-Q..u..e h.a..c..e.s a..qu.í (Jazz casi no podía hablar por la sorpresa que Dan le había dado)

-Veo que no te gustó mi sorpresa esperaba que me recibieras con un abrazo pero, no todo en esta vida se puede

-¡¿Porque he de hacerlo? tú no eres mi Danny! (exclamo Jazz)

-Pero hermana, que acaso no recuerdas te he estado esperando desde hace más de 10 años y por lo que veo ahora me odias, pero como cambian las personas (Dijo Dan evitando mirarla a los ojos)

-¡Veeeteee de aquí! (Grito Jazz mientras retrocedía lentamente)

-Pero Jazz que acaso ya no me quieres, cambie es todo pero sigo siendo el mismo

-Si fueras Danny, no tratarías de matarme

-Matarte, haaa, cuando lo he intentado, yo no mataría a mi propia hermana, a menos que quisiera cambiar mi futuro (Dan empezó a reír sádicamente)

-No intentes hacer eso o te juro que….

-¿Qué?, acaso le dirás a mamá que le mentí todo este tiempo, tratarás de meterme en ese estúpido termo o me dirás lo malo y tonto que soy (hablo Dan mientras la miraba a los ojos)

Jazz al oír esas palabras rompió en llanto, ella no soportaba el hecho de que la llamara hermana y más aparte le dijera todas las cosas malas que ella le ha hecho a Danny, mientras Dan la observaba felizmente, su miseria lo hacía feliz

-¿Porque me torturas con esas palabras? (hablo Jazz tratando de cesar su llanto)

-¿Que acaso no puedo decir nada?, bueno será mejor que guardes eso para más tarde, aún tengo varias sorpresas para ustedes

Dan se fue acercando a jazz mientras ella iba retrocediendo, ella no pudo evitar caer con algunos libros que tenía en la sala, no sabía que hacer hasta que observó una de las armas Fenton en el sillón donde tenía su mochila, fueron las armas que Danny le dio para que se defendiera ante ese monstruo, rápidamente ella se levantó y tomó un lápiz labial que disparaba rayos, apunto hacia Dan pero este lo rechazó con una de sus manos, no podía creer lo que veía, se había puesto más fuerte, antes no podía soportar algo como eso, decidió tomar la caña de pescar Fenton que le lanzó pero este la evito, jazz espantada tomó todo lo que creía efectivo, pero al parecer nada tuvo efecto

-Jazz, ¿acaso intentas matarme?, pensé que me ayudarías a capturar fantasmas no a destruirme

-¡Aleeejateee de miii! (Grito Jazz mientras desesperada empezó a lanzarle todo lo que tenía a la mano sin éxito)

-Pero porque, ¿no tenías ganas de verme?, mira tengo una idea, juguemos un juego como los viejos tiempos

-Y como se llama (pregunto muy temerosa)

-Se llama, matar a mi hermanita (empezó a reír)

-¡Noo, aléjate de mí!

En eso mientras Dan reía, miro hacia los lados y aprovechó para tomar un reflector de espectros que rápidamente fue y le colocó en la cintura, este no se alcanzó a dar cuenta por lo que le dio una fuerte descarga eléctrica y lo debilitó un poco. Dan estaba muy enojado y se quitó eso para después ir a atrapar a Jazz quien salió corriendo de su casa junto a unas armas que ella traía, Dan fue detrás de ella mientras le lanzaba rayos que salían de su mano, Jazz los estuvo esquivando cuando perdió a Dan entre un callejón que daba a 2 calles, Dan no veía a Jazz pero sabía a dónde iría así que sonrió y se fue volando, mientras que Jazz estaba llegando a la casa de Tucker, tocó la puerta fuertemente con la ilusión de que estuvieran bien por suerte para ellos lo estaban cuando escucho la voz de Tucker y Sam quienes conversaban, en eso alguien la toco por la espalda, era Dan quien la veía muy molesto, ella intento gritar pero como le avía tapado la boca no se escuchó mucho cuando grito, se hizo invisible y se fue volando con Jazz mientras que Tucker al escuchar un grito salió rápidamente a abrir pero no vio a nadie así que no le tomó mucha importancia, cuando regresó con Sam y Danny y le preguntaron

-¿Que fue eso? preguntaron Sam y Danny

-Bueno, escuché un pequeño grito cuando fui a abrir pero no había nadie mejor no nos preocupemos (dijo cerrando la puerta de su cuarto)

Danny en eso se preocupó por Jazz quien estaba sola en su casa, recordó que sus padres iban a salir, así que fue rápidamente a la sala de Tucker a llamar a su casa, nadie contestó así que llamó a Jazz, ella tampoco respondió Danny intento un par de veces desde el teléfono de Tucker y desde su celular, pero nadie contestó, así que mejor fue con Sam y Tucker a avisarles que iría rápido a su casa

-Chicos tengo que ir a mi casa a revisar que todo esté bien no me tardaré (dijo Danny mirando por la ventana)

-Bien, si quieres puedes llamarles de mi casa (comento Tucker)

-Nadie contesta Tuck, pero aun así, gracias (Danny miro a Tucker por un momento)

-Qué raro, bueno si mejor ve a revisar y te esperamos aquí, no te tardes, tienes que ver cómo derrotó a Sam en esta parte (Tucker se observó bastante competitivo)

-A si, no si yo lo hago primero (dijo Sam mientras rápidamente tomaba uno de los controles)

-Si regreso pronto

En eso, dos aros atravesaron a Danny para mostrar su lado fantasma y salir de la casa de Tucker.

Unos minutos más tarde, Sam y Tucker empezaron a jugar el juego nuevo que compró Tucker, ambos estaban muy concentrados y no le tomaron importancia a un ruido que provenía de afuera, se estaban deseando mala suerte mutuamente, pero nuevamente escucharon un ruido que provenía de la ventana pero mucho más fuerte, tal que llamó la atención de Tucker

-Oye Sam, ¿escuchaste eso? (pregunto Tucker)

-Escuchar ¿Qué? (hablo Sam mientras ponia atención a la pantalla)

-Un ruido que vino de la ventana (Tucker volteó a ver en donde se encontraba la ventana)

-A lo mejor es Danny tratando de asustarnos (aclaro Sam)

Esta vez escucharon una puerta abrirse bruscamente, Tucker empezó a preocuparse y por ese motivo perdió con Sam

-Siii, en tu cara (dijo Sam alegremente)

-Sam, espera, creo que alguien entró a mi casa (dijo Tucker preocupado)

-Tonterías, de seguro son tus padres

-No es enserio, ellos no hacen eso si no están molestos (Tucker observo su puerta)

-Bien, será mejor investigar (hablo Sam mientras se paraba para ir a revisar la sala)

-No espera aquí, yo bajare a revisar (dijo Tucker mientras se levantaba del lugar en el que estaba)

Tucker fue a ver quién era bajando a la sala principal, no vio a nadie así que mejor siguió jugando con Sam, en eso cuando llegó a su cuarto, Sam estaba muy sorprendida, estaba mirando fijamente a un hombre que tenía los ojos rojos y estaba mirando a Sam, este a su vez volteo al lugar en el que Tucker se encontraba, mientras que entraba por la puerta de su cuarto, Tucker se estremeció al verlo, cuando este empezó a caminar hacia el al punto de estarlo viendo frente a frente, finalmente Tucker supo quién era y soltó un pequeño resueño, no pudo decir nada más que ¡Daaan! demasiado sorprendido , él lo miro y le dijo

-Hola chicos, pero cuanto tiempo ha pasado sin verlos

-¡¿Que haces aquí?! (pregunto Tucker)

-No mucho, sólo pase para ver a mis viejos amigos, y para verlos sufrir de dolor

Sam no pudo reaccionar ante esas palabras y sólo lo siguió mirando fijamente. Tucker empezó a preocuparse pero por un momento recordó de lo que hablaban Sam y Danny, la palabra "broma" le sonó muy sospechosa, fue ahí cuando pensó que era una broma, así que decidió seguirle el juego a Dan quien no estaba bromeando

-Noo, por favor no me mates o despiadado, te prometo serte fiel (Tucker estaba exagerando en esos momentos que su actuación parecía muy real, estaba tratando de evadir la risa)

Sam respondió ante lo que Tucker había dicho que le hiso señas que parecían decirle ¡Queee estás haciendo!

Tucker no le tomó importancia y decidió seguirles el juego a Dan, por suerte no se había dado cuenta y siguió como si fuera un asunto serio

-Matarte, no, sería mucho más placentero ver que decide Danny, o su vida o la tuya (empezó a reír un poco)

-Vallaa para ser una broma lo tomas muy enserio (respondió Tucker con una sonrisa)

-¿De qué hablas?, Una broma (Dan miro muy confundido a Tucker)

-Vamos por favor, ya deja de actuar sé muy bien que eres Danny y no el "malvaaado" Dan como parece

-Espera ¿queeé?, ¿de que hablas?, ¡explícate ahora! (Dan dijo enojado)

-Vamos te escuché hablar con Sam antes de entrar a mi cuarto y aparte como le hiciste para disfrazarte en tan poco tiempo, traes un traje robótico o algo, y la cabellera de fuego es una peluca verdad (se empezó a reír) haaay me matas, el traje esta idéntico, debiste gastar mucho dinero, y woow te quedo igualito, sólo que te exageraste en los músculos ahora están más grandes que en el verdadero Dan

Tucker se acercó y empezó a tocar a Dan quien lo miraba muy furioso, pensaba que todo era una broma, pero cuando observó a Sam hacerle señas de que él era el verdadero, Tucker logro entender que no era una broma, él era el verdadero Dan, lentamente se empezó a alejar de él para seguir la corriente fingiendo que no sabía nada cuando le preguntó

-Y ¿también puedes dispararme con tu mano? (preguntó Tucker muy temeroso)

-¿Qué tal si respondo tu pregunta con esto? (Dan respondió furioso)

Dan le mandó un rayo ectoplasmico que lo saco volando contra la pared, cuando Dan se acercó a él y lo tomo por el cuello

-Hay Tucker aún me sigues sorprendiendo, enfrentar a un enemigo que te enviará al otro mundo, que valor, no fue la mejor decisión pero pronto lo sabrás

-Aa no lo podemos discutir, es una historia muy complicada (Tucker casi no podía hablar)

-Discutir, escuché todo lo que dijiste y me alagas con tus palabras, lástima que me allás hecho enojar pero ahora te tengo que matar, espero estés feliz

Tucker espero lo peor, cerró los ojos para evitar ver su final, la mano de Dan estaba junto a la cara de Tucker y esta empezó a emitir un brillo de color rojo cuando Sam grito

-¡Dan, detente! (Exclamó Sam)

Dan volteo un momento a donde estaba Sam y la miro con odio. Sam estaba muy preocupada y pensando en que iba a hacer para que tuvieran más tiempo, en eso se le ocurrió una idea

-Más te vale que sea por una buena razón o ahora mismo te destruiré junto a Tucker (Dan la amenazó)

-Mira por que matarlo ahora y no como dijiste antes, o podrías ahorrarte tu tiempo y matarnos en la nueva hamburguesa apestosa que abrió hace unas semanas

-Es una gran idea, quiero que Danny tenga el mismo destino que yo, aun así quiero ver como todo esto es destruido una vez más, espero que no me decepciones o serás la primera de mi lista

-Por supuesto que no (Sam dijo bastante convencida)

Dan soltó a Tucker quien se estaba quedando sin oxígeno, mientras que agarró a Sam bruscamente del brazo junto a Tucker y los llevo a la nueva hamburguesa apestosa

Por lo tanto Danny llegó a su casa muy apresurado quien noto que la puerta estaba abierta, en la calle observó unas pequeñas pero visibles manchas de color rojo, pensó lo peor cuando llamó a Jazz y no contestó, el entró a su casa y en la sala observó que había un desastre, todo estaba tirado y habían en las paredes rastros de rayos ectoplasmicos. En ese momento Danny grito JAZZZ, fue a buscarla a toda su casa pero no la encontró, Danny había comprendido lo que pasaba, el nunca dudo de que algo malo iba a ocurrir pero ya era tarde, rápidamente fue a buscarla al centro de operaciones y al laboratorio pero no habían rastros de ella, así que velozmente fue a la casa de Tucker pero no había nadie allí, entró a su cuarto y ni había señales de ellos, empezó a preocuparse pero como recordó lo de su visión, supo donde estarían, sería o en la nueva hamburguesa apestosa o en las ruinas de la vieja, así que Danny se puso en marcha

Mientras tanto en la nueva hamburguesa apestosa estaban atados Sam, Tucker y Jazz en un poste de luz, mientras Dan estaba recargado y de brazos cruzados en la pared del restaurante quien los vigilaba atentamente

-Dan, te exijo que nos dejes ir ahora mismo (reclamo Jazz)

-Me temo que no se podrá, sólo se irán cuando esté lugar explote en ruinas, y no me insistas más o me divertiré un poco con ustedes (Dan los amenazó mientras observava a su alrededor)

-Para ser Danny estas completamente loco (comento Tucker)

-Loco dijiste, tal vez si lo estuviera no se me habría ocurrido secuestrarlos, no hubiera pensado en ser aquel repartidor para espiarlos o no me hubiera esperado esos 4 largos meses para enfrentar a Danny (dijo Dan mientras miraba molesto hacia donde ellos estaban)

-Espera dijiste repartidor (mencionó Sam sorprendida)

-Así es (hablo Dan)

-Haci que fuiste tú quien nos fue a espiar (dijo Jazz mientras miraba molesta a Dan quien no le tomo importancia)

-No pudiste decirlo mejor

-y un momento, dijiste 4 meses, ¿porque tanto tiempooo? (Pregunto Tucker sorprendido)

-Bien, como estoy de humor les contaré después de todo será su última petición

 _Dan se e_ _ncontraba alejándose del castillo de Reloj y estaba algo débil por la explosión del termo pero aún con fuerzas para ejecutar su venganza_ _, no paso mucho tiempo,_ _cuando de la nada salió una nota hacia el que decía:_

 _Si te quieres vengar de Danny Fenton busca la puerta no 423 de color_ _verde_ _con rallas_ _amarillas_ _ahí encontrarás tu respuesta, Dan no estaba convencido del todo por la nota_ _y aunque no le parecía que alguien le mandara ordenes,_ _fue al lugar que la nota le indicó_ _._

 _Llegó a aquel lugar y encontró una vieja casona repleta_ _de_ _algunos fantasmas intrusos y árboles que la rodeaban_ _,_ _él fue a observar la casa quien la encontró muy descuidada, por dentro no habían más que muebles viejos y una nota en grande que decía_

 _Te he dejado aquí varios objetos que sé que utilizarás para hacer sufrir a las personas que más odias, úsalos sabiamente_ _y una cosa más_ _,_ _ahí abajo_ _h_ _ay algo que podría servirte mientras piensas como torturarlos, úsalos en todo momento. Dan fue a donde le había indicado la nota y efectivamente habían varios artefactos de tortura humana que podría usar a su voluntad, aparte de que habían varios objetos que podría usar para su beneficio antes de vengarse, él no tenía en claro que pensaba hacer_ _,_ _pero si tenía pensado vengarse de Danny aunque le costará su propio futuro, así que empezó a trabajar en formas nuevas de torturar_ _, el_ _decidió tomarse su tiempo, porque sabría que lo podría detener Danny por su lamento fantasmagórico, aun así siguió su objetivo hasta el fin_

-Así que por eso no nos atacaste, que listo eres, me arrepiento de lo que dije anteriormente, y veo que entrenaste muy duro estos meses (Tucker hablo mientras trataba de remediar lo sucedido)

-Y valla que si le funcionó (Sam se quedó mirando a Dan por unos momentos)

Mientras Sam estaba embobada con Dan, quien la miro fijamente, Tucker le hizo una seña a Jazz quien observó que con el traía un pequeño pero eficaz lápiz labial que los ayudaría a escapar, así que Jazz para hacer tiempo lo entretuvo preguntándole cosas

-Y Dan, ¿como fue que supiste en donde buscarnos? (Pregunto Jazz)

-Más que fácil, recuerdas que fui Danny, se los lugares a los que más íbamos cuando era joven (dijo Dan con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara)

-Y ¿no extrañas esa época? (Pregunto Sam mirando al hombre con algo de nostalgia)

-No, porque debería, ahora me siento más vivo que nunca (hablo Dan)

-Y ¿por qué rayos nos distes esas pizzas gratis? (Pregunto Sam mientras lo miraba muy extrañada)

-Dejemos las preguntas para después, por ahora es hora de la diversión

Dan tomando una forma más sería se levantó de la pared en la que estaba, voló a lo alto en donde todos lo veían y disparo un pequeño rayo a el techo en donde los tanques de salsa quedaron descubiertos, nuevamente disparo hacia estos provocando que se empezarán a sobrecalentarse aún no llegaban al límite, el estaba esperando el momento para cuando Danny llegara, nuevamente regreso al suelo y espero recargado sobre el establecimiento. En eso Danny se empezó a observar desde el cielo en donde lanzó un rayo hacia Dan, este se dio cuenta y nuevamente con su mano lo esquivo. Danny impactado por lo que vio bajo al piso en donde observó a Sam, Tucker y Jazz atados a un poste. Al llegar observó al mismo Dan sólo que ahora lo miraba con más odio que antes, sus ojos se veían más oscuros y rojos a la vez, sus músculos se veían aún más grandes que antes y ahora era más fuerte. Danny lo miro impactado, en esos últimos 5 meses tuvo un gran cambio, Danny temeroso se acercó hacia él, mientras Dan lo observaba

-Valla valla, hasta que al fin aparece el heroe de toda "Amity Park" (dijo Dan mientras aplaudía lentamente con sus manos)

-Pues ahora me tienes aquí (dijo Danny tratando de acercarse a el)

-Lástima, pensaba acabarlos en un segundo

-Déjalos ir, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada, esto sólo es entre tú y yo (dijo Danny levantando la voz)

-¿dejarlos ir? No podría, ahora que me gustaría revivir aquella escena que no puedo olvidar

-Bueno, espero estés feliz, ahora dime, ¿que piensas hacer con nosotros? (Pregunto Danny)

-Esperaba aniquilarlos a todos, pero como quiero recuperar mi futuro, me aseguraré de que sea así

-Y ¿por qué querrías eso?, ahora ya no eres parte de la línea del tiempo, existes gracias a Reloj (Danny le aclaró)

-Lo sé, pero quiero ver cada momento en el que sufras y termines como yo, todo será como antes, no más amigos, no más escuela, no más familia y lo más importante más muertes y destrucción (Dan soltó una risa)

-Por más que quieras nunca terminaré como tú

-Bien si tú crees eso

Dan disparo un rayo hacia el restaurante en donde rompió una de las ventanas y dejo descubierto de nuevo la salsa que estaba ya sobrecalentada, fue hacia donde estaba el poste de luz y tomo a Jazz, mientras se aseguró que estuvieran atados y no pudieran escapar, Dan tomo a Jazz de su brazo derecho mientras que con el izquierdo dirigió su mano hacia el contenedor de salsa cuando su mano empezó a emitir una luz roja

-Ahora decide, o matas a Jazz o te despides de tus amigos

-No por favor, ¡mátame a mí! (Exclamó Danny)

-No, será mejor verte sufrir así que decide o lo are yo mismo

En ese momento Danny no supo que elegir estaba muy preocupado porque era más que obvio que no iba a dejar a sus amigos, pero matar a su propia hermana no podría. En ese momento Tucker estaba tratando de zafarse con el lápiz labial que tenía y lo logro con éxito, Dan aún no se daba cuenta que ya estaban libres, estaba esperando el momento de disparar u observar como Danny mataba a Jazz, Tucker cautelosamente empezó a retirar la soga que los sujetaba mientras Dan estaba distraído, cuando lo logro, llamó la atención de Danny quien por suerte lo observó y Tucker le mostró la soga que estaba cortada, en ese momento Danny tomó la decisión correcta, en la mirada de Tucker observó más que el plan si no lo que debía hacer. Muy confiado dijo

-Bien he tomado una decisión, prefiero que los mates así estaré yo a solas con mi hermanita (puso una sonrisa en su rostro muy psicótica, parecía como si siempre hubiera sido el mismo Dan)

-Buena elección, parece que no tendré que destruirte, de todos modos, aún así me hubiera gustado ver cómo veías morir a Sam y a Tucker (hablo Dan con una sonrisa en su rostro)

Una vez que Danny dijo eso, Tucker tomó fuerte de la mano a Sam mientras quitaba el sobrante de los amarres, ella estaba muy confundida ya que ella no sabía el plan de Tucker quien estaba listo para saltar cuando Dan disparara a los contenedores de salsa. Danny grito ¡AHORAAA! dándole la señal a Tucker de que saltara, en eso Dan disparo el rayo quien entendió que Danny se referia hacia él, Tucker jalo a Sam y ambos corrieron el tiempo que les perdieron los contenedores de salsa antes de la explosión, Dan esta vez se dio cuenta de aquello pero era tarde, los contenedores habían explotado, así que se izó intangible junto con Jazz y Danny aprovechó para ir hacia donde Jazz estaba y tratar de librarla de Dan, cuando el restaurante exploto, apenas y tuvo tiempo de hacerse intangible, mientras que Danny, fue rápidamente a liberar a Jazz, mientras Dan volteaba a ver en la dirección donde estaban escapando Sam y Tucker, Danny por suerte logro tomar a Jazz, quien la libero de Dan. Todos salieron volando a excepción de Sam y Tucker quienes apenas y lograron salir de él impacto. Al finalizar aquella explosión Dan revisó que Jazz estuviera a su lado pero no estaba con él. Enojado empezó a buscarla en los escombros y en las partes más visibles, había bastante humo y mucho fuego en el lugar, mientras que Danny estaba ayudando a Jazz a levantarse quien estaba lastimada por la explosión, ella lo miro y en sus ojos se vieron la expresión de alivio que sentía, en cuanto a Sam y Tucker por suerte alcanzaron a salir ilesos más que con unas cuantas heridas y tirados en el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza. Danny tomó a Jazz y fue a buscar a Sam y Tucker entre el inmenso humo que estaba por el aire, no fue tan difícil hallarlos estaban del otro lado de la calle tratando de levantarse, mientras Dan furioso gritaba

-¡DONDE ESTAAN! (Dan empezó a lanzar lamentos fantasmagóricos para divisar entre el intenso humo que se generó)

-¿Todos están bien? (Pregunto Danny mientras los observaba)

-Si, ahora lo estamos (Sam lo miro con una sonrisa)

-No por mucho (dijo Tucker mientras observaba el humeante restaurante en llamas)

-¡CUIDADOO! (Grito Jazz)

Ella trató de advertirles de un lamento fantasmagórico que iba hacia su direccion, Dan lanzó sus lamentos en varias direcciones pero no lograron esquivarlos, los 4 tapándose los oídos salieron volando y chocaron contra una pared que estaba detrás, el humo que había en el lugar empezó a desaparecer pero aún había bastante, aun así se podía observar mejor el lugar, los 4 estaban adoloridos pero más Sam, Jazz y Tucker quienes apenas pudieron soportar el ataque, trataron de levantarse y salir del lugar mientras podían, pero en eso, Dan furioso salió de entre las llamas del establecimiento quien caminaba lentamente hacia ellos mientras sus ojos brillaron con mucha intensidad de un color rojo, todos miraron hacia donde se encontraba Dan, trataron de salir de ahí pero era tarde. Todos se quedaron mirando a Dan asustados mientras que Danny se puso enfrente de ellos para protegerlos

-No importa lo que pase o lo que escuchen solo corran, no volteen hacia atrás, yo estaré bien (dijo Danny tratando de cubrirlos)

-Pero Danny (dijo Sam muy preocupada)

-¡SOLO AGANLOO! (Danny les grito enojado mientras volteaba a verlos, sus ojos verdes brillaron con mucha intensidad al decir esas palabras)

Ellos empezaron a retroceder lentamente de aquel lugar mientras observaban a Danny y a Dan quien estaba parado frente a el, Dan no respondio una sola palabra, solo se quedo mirando fijamente a Danny con odio. Danny le devolvió la mirada mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerzas

-No me digas que después de todo seguirás evadiendo tu destino, deberías enfrentarlo de una vez y aceptarlo (hablo Dan con una escalofriante voz)

-¡NUNCAAA! (Grito Danny)

Dan lo tomo por el cuello con tanta fuerza que Danny no podía respirar, lo levanto y mirándolo hacia los ojos le dijo

-Observa a tu alrededor, tus amigos, tu familia y todas las personas que amaste están ahora muertas, tú no eres un héroe tu eres el villano de todos ellos y ahora ellos te odian, tú has fracasado

Unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Danny que fuertemente cerraba, el no pudo evitarlas al escuchar esas palabras, Dan apretó fuertemente su puño derecho y golpeó a Danny en la cara quien al impacto quedó inconsciente para luego lanzarlo al piso como un trapo, unos aros atravesaron el cuerpo de Danny mostrando su forma humana, Dan lo miraba con odio, mientras observaba el lugar se preguntó a donde se avían ido Sam Tucker y Jazz, quienes desde otra calle miraron ese momento, Sam no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas por tal escena mientras que Jazz cerraba fuertemente los ojos y tratando de evitar voltear a aquel lugar. Tucker tratando de consolar a Sam y tratar de calmar a Jazz, las llevó caminando lo más rápido posible a casa de Sam. Mientras tanto, Dan decidió abandonar la zona y fue a buscar a los chicos quienes fueron a casa de Sam.

* * *

Hola a todos, Jejeje no se esperaron que Tucker en verdad hiciera eso, y apuesto a que lo del repartidor tampoco y la reacción de Sam al volver a ver a Dan, bueno, este capitulo tuvo muchos secretos ocultos y revelaciones, el siguiente que viene tiene todavía muchos jugosos secretos, Bueno los veré pronto y recuerden visitar mi perfil en donde coloque un link en donde pueden ver la verdadera portada del fic, aunque pienso cambiarla. Nos vemos


	7. Capítulo 6: Oscuros secretos

En memoria de mi felicidad

Capítulo 6: Oscuros secretos

Los chicos llegaron rápidamente a la casa de Sam y bajaron al sótano donde veían películas, Sam movió un pequeño mueble que debajo tenía una compuerta y daba a un cuarto secreto, los 3 entraron ahí y bajaron por unas escaleras, una vez abajo se acomodaron y registraron el lugar. Tucker no podía creer lo que veía, era como un refugio para bombas nucleares y aunque triste por lo que sus ojos acababan de ver no pudo evitar la curiosidad, aun así fue a consolar a Sam y Jazz quienes aún no superaban lo que vieron

-Vamos chicas sé que este es un momento muy difícil pero todo estará bien (hablo Tucker tratando de consolarlas)

-Crees que todo está bien tú mismo lo viste, no tenemos opción (Sam hablo muy desanimada)

-Vamos Danny se las arreglará lo conozco muy bien y él tiene alguna idea

-¡IDEA!, tu viste como ese monstruo lo golpeó y lo dejo inconsciente, aun así siento que estamos llegando a nuestro fin (Jazz también se veía desanimada)

-Tonterías, Danny no permitiría que nos pasará algo malo y él no se rendiría tan fácil, vamos tenemos que hacer nosotros mismos un intento por detener a Dan o el mundo estará en grave peligro, sé que están asustadas y no las culpo también lo estoy pero aun así no me pienso rendir voy a luchar por mi vida (Tucker hablo muy inspirador en esos momentos)

Al oír esas palabras Jazz reacciono, su hermano estaba en peligro y su instinto de protección regreso, se levantó de donde estaba sentada y fue a buscar las armas que le quedaban en su bolsa, Sam aún estaba confundida y triste, pero eso no le impidió levantarse y luchar por la persona a la que ama, así que fue por las armas que él le había entregado, Tucker con una sonrisa empezó a buscar los objetos que les pudieran servir cuando de repente escucharon una puerta azotarse repentinamente, provenía de la sala principal de la casa de Sam pero no se animaron a ir a ver quién podría ser, en eso escucharon a alguien que hablaba, era Dan quien los seguía buscando aún, se escuchaba bastante furioso

-Chicos sé que están aquí, así que, ¡más les vale que salgan de donde estén! (Dan grito esa última parte)

-Shhhhh, guarden silencio o podría encontrarnos (Sam susurro)

Los 3 trataron de hacer el menor ruido posible y por suerte para los 3, Sam nunca le había enseñado esa parte de la casa a Danny así que Dan no sabría dónde encontrarlos, estarían bien siempre y cuando no hicieran ruido, susurrando empezaron a dialogar entre ellos de que podían hacer

-Oigan, conseguí estas cosas entre esas el lápiz labial que tengo aquí (dijo Tucker)

-Bien, pero ahora, no podemos atacarlo (aclaro Sam)

-Bien escuchen, Danny me contó que ustedes tienen un plan y saben cómo usarlo cierto (comento Jazz)

-Cierto pero está en el parque y por ahora es muy peligroso salir (aclaro Tucker)

-Sí pero tenemos que ir a ayudarle a Danny, esperemos a que se vaya a algún otro lado y salimos lo más rápido de aquí (hablo Jazz mientras observaba todo lo que tenían a la mano)

-Miren tengo alguna ropa por aquí, podríamos disfrazarnos para que Dan no nos identifique (comento Sam mientras sacaba una caja de ropa que tenía guardada)

-Aun así hay bastantes personas por la calle y no habrá mucho problema (hablo Tucker)

En eso, se escuchó como alguien tiraba los muebles de la casa

-¡SALGAAN, O LES IRA PEOR! (Dan grito furioso)

Estaban muy tensos en ese momento, sabían que tarde o temprano bajaría al sótano a buscarlos, y si encontraba la compuerta estarían más que muertos

-Miren no se preocupen, mientras no encuentre la compuerta todo estará bien (hablo Sam)

-¿Dónde están?, no me hagan destruir esta casa en pedazos, así que salgan (nuevamente Dan grito mientras se escuchaban diferentes gruñidos)

Se siguieron escuchando ruidos de objetos siendo lanzados, tirados o simplemente golpeados, mientras que oían como Dan se quejaba y gruñía molesto, se escucharon varios rayos dispararse alrededor de la casa cuando bajo al sótano y observó todo lo que había en él, Dan empezó a destruir todo lo que ahí se encontraba, como no encontró a ninguno de ellos, decidió irse de aquel lugar, pero sin antes advertirles

-Muy bien chicos será a su modo, así que si no van a la hamburguesa apestosa en 1 hora, me verán obligado a destruir casa por casa hasta que los encuentre, mataré a cualquier persona que se interponga, ya he tenido suficiente el día de hoy, así que quedan advertidos (Dan les dijo eso para después salir volando de aquel lugar)

Mientras que Dan dijo aquellas palabras los 3 se quedaron pasmados, así que rápidamente tomaron todas las cosas que tenían a la mano y temerosos empezaron a subir por las escaleras. Una vez arriba, Sam se asomó para avisar si Dan estuviera cerca, por suerte no lo estaba así que dio la señal para que salieran. Todos salieron y se quedaron viendo el sótano de Sam, estaba destruido, apenas y podían caminar entre los escombros, Tucker fue el más afectado, observó aquel lugar cuando

-No puede ser, ¡no puedeee ser!, la pantalla, tu máquina de sodas, tus cosas están destruidas (Tucker comenzó a alterarse)

-Si, ahora no tenemos en donde ver películas (Sam hablo como si nada hubiera pasado)

¡Noooooooo! (Tucker arrodillado y con las manos arriba grito)

-Vamos, supéralo aun así estamos a punto de ser destruidos

-Aun así no puede ser (respondió Tucker aun decepcionado)

Subieron a la parte de arriba y observaron la misma situación que abajo, avían varias cosas tiradas, los muebles fuera de lugar y las fotografías estaban rotas. Mientras Sam recogía todas las fotografías se dio cuenta que faltaba una, pensó que era coincidencia pero no, no estaba la foto de Sam, Tucker y Danny cuando se conocieron, no le tomó mucha importancia así que siguieron buscando algo de utilidad para usar contra Dan, pasaron unos 10 minutos y rápidamente salieron al parque

Mientras tanto en la hamburguesa apestosa

Habían bastantes escombros, la policía había llegado al lugar en busca de el culpable del incidente, mucha gente se empezó a acercarse al lugar, mientras que los policías empezaron a interrogar a las personas que habían llamado y que estaban cerca del lugar, Danny aún seguía inconsciente y mientras las personas se acercaban a ver el suceso lo observaron tirado en la banqueta, rápidamente llamaron la atención de los paramédicos quien trataron de ayudar a Danny, al acercarse a él lo notaron muy golpeado su ropa estaba muy desgarrada y con esfuerzos podía respirar, lo subieron a una camilla que tenían cerca y trataron de despertarlo. Unos 20 minutos después Danny había despertado estaba en una camilla dentro de una ambulancia, al despertar llamó la atención de uno de los policías quien lo esperaba para entrevistarlo

-Hola, ¿te encuentras bien? (pregunto un joven policía que atendía a Danny)

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Quién eres? (Danny se encontraba muy confundido y débil, apenas y podía hablar)

-No te preocupes, ahora estás a salvo, saliste vivo de la explosión que acaba de pasar en el restaurante (el policía le aclaro)

-A si y de casualidad, ¿no había alguien más por aquí? (pregunto Danny mirando alrededor de la ambulancia)

-Tómalo con calma aún estás muy débil, y no te preocupes fuiste el único que estuvo aquí, nadie más se encontraba cerca del área sólo una pequeña pareja que nos informó del asunto pero ellos están bien

-Seguro que no había nadie más por aquí (una vez más insistió Danny)

-No, está explosión fue hace unos 36 minutos, no logramos saber quién estuvo cerca, llegamos unos 10 minutos después, pero según nos informaron, un hombre alto salió de este lugar volando, es muy raro ¿no crees? (el joven policía le confirmo lo sucedido, pero aun así dudaba según la información que le habían proporcionado)

En ese momento Danny estaba tratando de buscar algún pretexto pues no le iban a creer nada de lo sucedido

-Si es muy raro, sólo recuerdo que este lugar exploto y estaban unos amigos cerca pero creo fueron a casa, por eso pregunte

-¿Recuerdas a alguien que allá tratado de realizar esto?, No te preocupes si no recuerdas tomate tú tiempo

-Sí, había un hombre alto y de cabellera de fuego, era un fantasma, él fue quien causó la explosión (Danny confirmo la información)

-Y recuerdas o sabes ¿por qué lo hizo? (insistió el joven policía)

-No, es lo único que se

-Muy bien, ahora de favor ten cuidado con los fantasmas que ahí por aquí cerca, recuerda que no es muy segura ahora la ciudad

-Si por supuesto

-Bien, entonces discúlpame, tengo ir a dar la alerta de fantasmas para que evacuen el área

-Está bien

El joven policía rápidamente salió a avisarle a su jefe que diera la alerta de fantasmas cuando en eso apareció Dan quien enojado miro a todas las personas que se hallaban por ahí, la gente al verlo salieron corriendo mientras que los policías apuntaban con sus armas hacia Dan, los policías dispararon varios balazos hacia Dan, quien con sólo un movimiento evito todos, enojado disparo unos cuantos rayos a las patrullas que enseguida explotaron, todos los policías ahí presentes salieron corriendo de las explosiones que las patrullas emitían, mientras tanto en la ambulancia en la que Danny se hallaba, salió del lugar evitando uno de los impactos, un policía y una enfermera que iban a un lado de Danny observaron aquellas explosiones que se generaban por la ventana, Danny al escuchar todo eso les pregunto muy preocupado

-¿Que está pasando?

-El fantasma que supuestamente atacó el restaurante regreso, pero no te preocupes ahora están tratando con el (hablo una enfermera que supervisaba a Danny)

-¡¿Queee?, nooo, no lo hagan! (Exclamo Danny)

-Entiendo que te preocupes por mis compañeros y por todas aquellas personas que están en el lugar, pero te aseguro que ellos estarán bien (dijo confiado el joven policía)

-¡Nooo, ustedes no entienden! (Nuevamente Danny exclamo)

-Entender ¿Qué? (pregunto el policía)

En eso un rayo de color rojo apareció enfrente de la ambulancia haciendo esta que perdiera el control y se volteara, Danny no reaccionó y no pudo ayudar a el policía y la enfermera que iban junto a él, la ambulancia se volcó, una vez que dejó de moverse todos salieron muy lastimados tratando de salir de la ambulancia cuando podían, el policía ayudo a la enfermera a salir y enseguida fue a ver dónde Danny pero el aprovechó la distracción y se izó intangible haciendo que el policía se preocupara y no pudiera saber a dónde se había ido, estando en la calle dos aros atravesaron su cuerpo mostrando su lado fantasma y con la fuerza que le quedaba fue volando hacia donde Dan estaba para tratar de enfrentarlo, él sabía que sería en vano utilizar la poca fuerza que le quedaba, cuando llegó no encontró a nadie más que a los policías que trataron de enfrentar a Dan, estaban ahí tratando de alejar a las personas del lugar e intentando contrarrestar el orden en el lugar, mientras que el rápidamente a buscar a los chicos

Mientras tanto en el parque

Los chicos estaban llegando al Parque cuando de pronto a lo lejos escucharon varias sirenas de las patrullas, también escucharon a una ambulancia salir de él lugar, un tiroteo se escuchó cerca, mientras que varias explosiones que provenían de la hamburguesa apestosa hicieron bastante ruido, alarmándolos se empezaron a preocupar, Sam en un momento pensó ir al lugar pero Tucker la detuvo, Jazz estaba muy preocupada. Temían el que pudo haber sucedido con Danny, cuando la PDA de Tucker sonó y mostró una noticia informativa

Noticia informativa

-Buenas noches a todos, bienvenidos a las noticias locales de Amity Park, bien empecemos esta sección con una fuerte noticia, hace unos momentos acabamos de presenciar de nuevo una explosión en lo que parece ser la nueva hamburguesa apestosa, las autoridades ya están en el asunto y la ambulancia ya fue enviada a donde se encuentra el lugar, vallamos con nuestro reportero Ronaldo que en este momento está en la escena de los hechos

-Muy buenas noches televidentes, estoy en lo que son los restos de la nueva hamburguesa apestosa, como pueden ver ahí bastante fuego y las personas que estaban en la zona han salido corriendo, hace unos momentos acabo de presenciar lo que fue un tiroteo y la explosión de varias patrullas, las personas están muy alarmadas, ahí en el cielo está un hombre, me informaron que es un fantasma, ya hemos dado la alerta de fantasmas a toda la zona y han sido evacuados, afortunadamente nadie ha salido herido salvo un joven que estaba en el incidente pero ya fue atendido en una ambulancia, por ahora como pueden ver los policías están tratando con aquel espectro, pero parece que lo han hecho enojar, está disparando rayos ectoplasmicos a distintas direcciones como pueden observar, pero…. ¡CUIDADO! (grito el informante a su equipo)

En eso uno de los rayos dio en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la ambulancia haciendo que perdiera el control mientras que el camarógrafo lo grababa, también uno de los rayos impacto hacia donde se encontraba el reportero y su demás equipo, se cortó la transmisión de la nota informativa y todo quedó en suspenso, mientras trataban de contactar con ellos regresaron al estudio con la conductora.

-Muy bien parece que hemos perdido la transmisión del incidente pero no se preocupen nuestro equipo tiene todo bajo control, en otras noticias han informado que el ataque de fantasmas disminuyo estas últimas semanas, dando el último ataque registrado el anterior jueves a las 10 am pero actualmente nos encontramos en riesgo, así que se le pide de la manera más atenta a todo el público en general estar alertas y resguardarse lo más posible en sus casas, aún no sabemos exactamente que planean estos seres con el ultimo violento ataque que hemos tenido, bueno terminando este tema, hay una serie de…

En eso Tucker corto la transmisión de la noticia en su PDA dejando en suspenso las demás noticias

-Tucker que has hecho se suponía que nos informáramos (Sam se encontraba preocupada)

-Lo sé pero ya sabemos todo lo que necesitamos, Danny por ahora está bien (afirmo Tucker)

-Si pero en una ambulancia que fue volcada, yo no lo creo, ¡debemos ir a ayudar a Danny! (Exclamo Sam)

-Sam cálmate, él está bien junto con las personas que iban en la ambulancia, después de todo sabemos que cuenta con sus poderes para todo (aclaro Jazz)

-Si pero aun así no dejo de preocuparme por el (Sam miro en dirección donde había ocurrido el tiroteo)

Tucker la miro con una sonrisa y con ambas cejas levantadas

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso tengo algo malo? (Sam le pregunto a Tucker por su extraña expresión)

-No nada, no me agás cazo (hablo Tucker mientras volteo a otro lado y tapándose la boca, evitando la risa)

-Ok, mejor empecemos a revisar la trampa (dijo Sam mientras caminaba en dirección a una de las cuerdas de la trampa)

Los 3 empezaron a revisar parte por parte de la trampa y por fortuna para ellos estaba muy bien, le explicaron a Jazz lo que tenía que hacer cuando a lo lejos vieron una figura rápidamente acercarse a ellos, los 3 se alejaron y corrieron hacia donde se encontraba la fuente, al observar los arboles vieron a Dan quien estaba flotando sobre uno de ellos y bajo a su lugar sin perderlos de vista

-Perfecto, me ahorraron la tarea de buscarlos en mi vieja casa, pero lástima que no lo pensé antes, ¿verdad? (Dan les hablo mientras bajaba al suelo en donde se encontraban)

-No trates de acercarte a nosotros, ¡eres un monstruo! (Exclamo Sam)

-¿Cómo pudiste? No puedo creerlo (comento Jazz)

-Parece que la verdad no es tan grata como pensamos, pero si se preocupan por Danny o por las personas que acabo de atacar están muy equivocados si piensan que los asesine, aun no pero lo are aun así

-Ni lo pienses, ¡no lo permitiremos! (Exclamo Tucker)

-Que gracioso Tuck, pero de nada servirá que se resistan, sólo atrasan lo inevitable

-Si pues ya lo veremos (menciono Sam)

-¡Ahora chicas, corran! (grito Tucker)

Los 3 se dieron cuenta de la señal de Tucker, era hora de probar la trampa que habían instalado, rápidamente corrieron a sus lugares, como era de esperar Tucker y Sam corrieron juntos al final del parque llamando la atención de Dan, rápidamente Jazz corrió hacia una de las cuerdas que colgaban de uno de los árboles mientras que Tucker fingió que se caía y se lastimó el tobillo, mientras Sam corrió al árbol donde estaría la otra cuerda

-Valla no puedo creerlo, Sam te abandono, prefiere su vida a morir junto a ti, que buenos amigos tienes (hablo Dan con una gran sonrisa en su rostro)

-¡Ayuda! (Grito Tucker)

Al escuchar eso Jazz y Sam halaron de las dos cuerdas dejando caer una red anti fantasmas, Tucker al observar que la red venía hacia ellos rodó lo más lejos que pudo de Dan mientras que el miro hacia arriba cuando la red lo atrapó, Tucker logro salir de ahí sin que Dan lo tomará y lo usara como rehén

-Bien hecho los felicito (Sam corrió rápidamente en donde se encontraba Tucker)

-No yo a ustedes, pensé que estaba a punto de morir si no hubieran intervenido (dijo Tucker cuando aún seguía recuperando la respiración)

-Bueno pero antes, tenemos que regresar al termo a Dan antes de que escape (hablo Jazz)

Dan comenzó a reírse mientras que los chicos lo veían confundidos y apuntándole con uno de los termos que traían

-¿De qué te ríes? (pregunto Tucker)

-¿Que es tan gracioso? (dijo Sam molesta)

-Hay chicos me sorprende que no se habían dado cuenta antes, les di bastantes razones y aun así insisten (Dan siguió riendo)

-Pero de que hablas (dijo muy confundida Jazz)

-Del hecho de que esto no me detendrá, si creían que está iba a ser su salvación se equivocaron (Dan comento tratando de calmar su risa)

-Mentiras ningún fantasma puede con esto ni siquiera tu (afirmo Tucker)

-Por qué crees que estuve entrenando por casi 4 meses, no fue para nada

-Muy bien vasta de charlas, es hora de que regreses al termo (dijo Sam apuntándole con el termo)

-No lo creo

En cuanto término de decir esas palabras empezó a resplandecer una luz roja que salía de todo su cuerpo, cada vez se iba intensificando hasta que logró romper la red, se debilitó un poco debido a la cantidad de energía que utilizo pero aún seguía con bastantes fuerzas

-Les advertí chicos que no me provocarán, aun así no me arrepiento, la pasé muy bien con ustedes, pero me tendré que encargar yo mismo de ustedes, pensaba hacer que Danny los matara pero debo desacerté de su lado humano antes que nada (Dan soltó una risa)

-No te atrevas a acercarte (dijo Sam apuntándole con un arma)

-O ¿Qué? (pregunto Dan)

En eso Sam disparo el arma que traía contra él, rápidamente Dan la esquivo, ella y los chicos dispararon las armas que traían a la mano, hasta que consiguió darle una de ellas pero no le afectó en lo más mínimo. Dan molesto se hacerlo a Jazz quien con un rayo la golpeó en el estómago lanzándola a un árbol que estaba cerca, automáticamente del impacto se desmallo, Sam y Tucker quienes miraban a lo lejos gritaron ¡JAZZ! pero ella no reacciono, estaba totalmente inconsciente, los dos miraron molestos a Dan quien no pudo evitar sonreír, ambos con sus armas atacaron pero Dan se dividió en dos haciendo más difícil la pelea, Tucker disparo hacia el clon y este no lo pudo evitar por lo que desapareció, después de eso el verdadero Dan se acercó a Tucker y le dio un golpe en el estómago lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo sin aire, el calló al suelo y muy adolorido, cuando pudo recuperar su respiración Dan lo ataco con un rayo que salió de su mano dejándolo inconsciente también, mientras que Sam trató de acercarse a él, en eso Dan se dio cuenta y decidió entrar en Sam poseyéndola. Un poco más tarde Danny llegó al parque aún estaba herido pero seguía con fuerzas, en eso fue a buscar a Tucker, jazz y Sam pero no los vio por ningún lado, de pronto cerca de un árbol se hallaba Sam estaba recargada sobre este y parecía estar esperando a alguien, Danny aliviado bajo para ver qué estuviera bien, pero noto algo extraño en ella

-¡Sam!, ¿eres tú?, no puedo creer que te encuentres bien (Danny con una sonrisa corrió a abrazarla)

-Si, me encuentro bien (comento un poco disgustada)

-Me alegra, los he estado buscando por todos lados y a propósito donde están Jazz y Tucker, aún me preocupan, ¿no los atrapó Dan? (pregunto Danny)

-Por supuesto que no, ellos están bien

-Y ¿en dónde están?

-Fueron a tu casa, iban a buscarte

-Y el tonto de Dan, ¿dónde está?

-Fue a tratar de matar a tus padres (Sam sonrió al decir eso)

-¡¿Queee?! (Pregunto sorprendido)

Sam empezó a reírse, Danny no comprendía que era lo que pasaba cuando ella se acercó a él, lo tomo por el cuello y lo llevó al árbol que estaba detrás suyo

-Sam pero que rayos estás haciendo (pregunto Danny muy confundido)

-Sabes, tal vez te confiaste demasiado con migo

-¿De qué hablas?, explícate, ¡¿por qué haces esto?! (Exclamo Danny)

Sam empezó a reírse sin parar cuando de repente cerro los ojos y cayó al suelo de la nada y en su lugar salió Dan quien aún lo sostenía en el árbol, cada vez apretaba más y más su cuello

-¡Dan! Debí saberlo, con razón Sam actuaba tan extraño (Danny menciono su nombre sorprendido, apenas y podía hablar)

-Valla, hasta que al fin lo adivinaste, pensé que tardarías más (hablo Danny)

-¿Que les has hecho? y ¿por qué me has estado haciendo esto? (Danny pregunto varias cosas)

-Bueno pensé en darte algunas señales que no entendiste como el repartidor de pizza, lo de Sam, incluso lo de Dash pero, bueno parece que no piensas demasiado

-Espera que ahí con él, un momento, fuiste tú, por tú culpa me metió en un casillero (los ojos de Danny resplandecieron al escuchar eso)

-Lo sé y no me arrepiento de eso, fue tan gracioso cuando te metió en ese casillero junto a Tucker (Dan empezó a reírse)

-Eres un….. (Danny trato de calmarse mientras miraba a Dan molesto)

-Vamos, escúpelo, dirás todo lo que quieras cuando te deshagas de ellos y de tu humanidad que no te sirve para nada (dijo Dan con un tono de voz muy sombrío en esa última parte)

-Bueno, al menos yo tengo sentimientos (menciono Danny en forma de insulto)

-Eso no sirve de nada, no deja salir tu verdadero potencial, pero ya fue suficiente es hora de destruirte

-¿Que quisiste decir con potencial? (hablo Danny mientras estaba tratando de liberarse de las manos de Dan)

-Lo entenderás mejor cuando tu humanidad muera y sufras por tu destino

-Adelante, mátame, sin mí tu futuro no existirá

-Lo sé pero yo mismo me encargare de que todo esto suceda, después de todo quiero revivirlo todo

-Sigues soñando, no lo lograras

-Bien, cómo te había dicho antes, o los matas o te matare a ti

-Prefiero que me mates antes de eso

-Muy bien, si tu así lo quieres

El brazo de Dan empezó a emitir una corriente, parecía una corriente eléctrica que condujo hacia Danny, le dio una fuerte descarga eléctrica y el no pudo evitar gritar de dolor, cuando esa descarga termino, dos aros atravesaron su cuerpo volviéndolo a su forma humana en donde Dan lo arrojo al césped y puso un pie sobre el

-Muy bien, espero estés feliz, pronto cumpliré con tus deseos y nadie te recordara

-Adelante, aun así este es mi final (Danny hizo un esfuerzo para tratar de hablar)

-¿Final?, Quien hablo de final, este es el comienzo de nuestro futuro

-Aunque fuera así, no seré como tú y de eso debes estar seguro

-Ahí Danny, tan indefenso tan inocente, tan desprevenido que no te das cuenta de todo lo que sucede alrededor de ti

-No entiendo de qué hablas

-Aunque no quieras terminar como yo lo serás aun así, tienes un odio muy profundo que tu humanidad controla pero cuando me deshaga de ella, toda esa ira saldrá

-¿Odio?, ¿ira? yo nunca he sentido eso (Danny estaba confundido)

-Sigues sin entenderlo ¿cierto?, Existieron tantas veces que guardaste la ira, la tristeza, la desesperación y la soledad que no sabes que en muy profundo de ti están, tu humanidad causo todo esto, ahora gracias a eso terminaras como yo

-Pero si no me he enojado con nadie o llorado por algo, desde que obtuve mis poderes no he sentido nada, ¿porque me sigues recordando eso?

-Bueno, al fin empiezas a entender

-¿Pero de que hablas? (Danny no entendía nada de lo que decía)

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, desde que obtuviste esos poderes no has sentido más que odio, celos, tristeza y desesperación cuando estás en tu forma fantasma

-Te equivocas me siento igual aunque me transforme o este en mi humanidad

-Si, pero experimentas más el odio, celos, confusión y la desesperación cuando te transformas, que acaso no entiendes que las emociones que tu humanidad género las tiene ahora tu lado fantasma, ¿por qué crees que no siento alguna otra cosa más que ira o desesperación? (Dan levanto la voz y le hablo furioso)

Danny no pudo mirarlo a los ojos, finalmente había entendido a lo que él se refería, se le observo la cara de culpa que había mostrado mientras que Dan seguía esperando una respuesta y quitando su pie sobre él, se alejó un poco

-Que acaso no me responderás, esto es lo que causaste, aun así aquella explosión fue todo lo que necesitaba tu lado fantasma para poder liberar toda esa ira que guardaba

-Sabes, nunca pensé que te sintieras así por mi culpa (Danny trato de no hacer contacto visual con él y hablándole en una manera de culpabilidad)

-Pues ahora lo sabes, supongo que no estoy molesto con tu lado fantasma pero con tu humanidad sí, es por eso que disfrutare revivir cada momento en que me deshice de esa carga, cada grito, cada lágrima derramada, cada momento en el que desees estar en algún otro lado, esas caras de desesperación que esperare ver cuando veas la muerte ante tus ojos

Danny lo miro con horror al escuchar tales palabras

-Aun así no podrás separarme de mi lado fantasma

-Lo sé, por eso estoy más preparado que nunca

-Si piensas usar el separador Fenton no funcionara

-Cómo olvidarlo, recuerdo cuando me decidí separar, me hice responsable en mi lado fantasma, si no hubiera sido por que compartíamos los mismos sentimientos, hubiera destruido al instante a mi lado humano, por eso tengo los guantes separadores

-¿Qué?, los guantes separadores, sé que funcionaran pero aun así en estos últimos meses me he sentido más feliz que nunca

-Eso no importara más cuando tu familia muera y tus amigos griten tu nombre por última vez, ahora espero verte dentro de muy poco

Dan levanto a Danny del suelo en donde un rayo ectoplasmico lo esperaba en su cara, Dan le disparo para después agarrarlo por el brazo y empezar a golpearlo en el estómago mientras se burlaba y lo golpeaba por diferentes partes de su cuerpo, Danny dejo simplemente que lo golpeara, él no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para defenderse y aparte algo dentro de el, decidió dejar que lo golpeara, Dan al mirarlo semi desmallado lo lanzo al suelo y caminando a donde sus amigos estaban los tomo y tomándolos por el brazo emprendió vuelo sin antes decirle a Danny

-Espero disfrutes de tu humanidad por ahora, porque será la última vez que puedas sentir esa carga

En ese momento no podía hablar, ni siquiera de moverse, trato de acercarse a Dan quien lo miraba con odio y desprecio mientras se arrastraba hacia el

-Los ves ahora, recuerda cómo te suplicaran y te rogaran que no los mates, pero eso no debe de importarte ahora ellos ya no creen más en ti. Bueno fue un gusto en verlos de nuevo pero ahora tengo una pequeña cita con el destino

Dan se alejó de ahí volando con Sam, Jazz y Tucker, mientras que Danny mirando en donde Dan se alejaba con los chicos, trato de levantarse, no consiguió al menos ponerse de rodillas cuando finalmente cayó sobre el césped, aun podía observar como el viento soplaba mientras que caían las hojas de los arboles sobre él, el sol que aun daba sus últimos rayos de luz dejaron de apreciarse, había caído la noche y ahora la luna hizo su aparición junto a algunas estrellas que lograban divisarse por la luz de la ciudad, al ser un momento de tanta paz Danny simplemente cerro los ojos y finalmente se desmallo

Mientras tanto en la zona fantasma

Dan estaba amarrando a Sam Tucker y a Jazz sobre un poste dentro de un cuarto muy oscuro mientras les tapaba la boca para que ellos no hablaran, apenas y se podía observar lo que había alrededor de este, Dan fue a revisar que no tuvieran algún artefacto que les pudiera servir para escapar, salió por un momento afuera de aquel cuarto dejándolos completamente solos, pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando apareció el FA de los harapos por la puerta que daba a ese lugar, se acercó a Dan quien lentamente voló hacia él, con desconfianza, lo miro y le pregunto

-Hola mi señor, ¿cómo ha estado? (pregunto el FA de los harapos)

-Guárdate tus palabras por ahora, ¿qué noticias me traes? (pregunto Dan)

-No mucho, desde que salió de aquí, muchos fantasmas han tratado de ir a buscarlo

-Y, ¿se puede saber el motivo por el que tratan de localizarme?

-Escuche que se enteraron de que destruiría a la humanidad y a la zona fantasma y están reuniendo grupos para tratar de enfrentarlo, pero aun así me parece que no tienen el valor, supieron que usted sin tanto esfuerzo dejo inconsciente a el chico fantasma

-No es novedad, supongo que él no es rival para mí y cómo fue que se enteraron

-Pues me parece que el fantasma de las cajas estaba justo en el mismo lugar que usted cuando tomo al chico fantasma y lo golpeo justo en la cara, para ser sincero pensé que lo aniquilaría en ese mismo momento

-No puedo hacer eso, si lo hago mi futuro no existirá y es por el único propósito que estoy esperando a que despierte y venga a esta parte de la zona fantasma

-Y precisamente ¿para qué?, que no usted me decía que quiere que su futuro sea el mismo que antes

-Acompáñame te tengo que mostrar algo

El FA de los harapos siguió a Dan adentro de aquella casona mientras él iba observando todo a su alrededor, subieron al piso de arriba y por un largo pasillo que recorrieron hasta el final, después entraron por una puerta de gran tamaño y mientras entraban pudo notar a 3 personas que estaban amarradas a un poste que estaba dentro del cuarto, el FA de los harapos no pudo evitar la curiosidad cuando le pregunto

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Son unos viejos amigos que pronto dejaran de existir

-Y ¿por qué?

-No crees que haces demasiadas preguntas (Dan se enojó con el)

El FA de los harapos al escuchar a Dan quien se veía molesto por aquella pregunta, simplemente decidió no decir algo más, cuando Dan lo miro

-Creo será mejor que te vallas, me gustaría estar a solas con mis viejos amigos

-Por supuesto si me necesita vendré a avisarle de todo lo que pase en la zona fantasma

El FA de los harapos se alejó rápidamente del cuarto y se fue volando con dirección a la puerta quien rápidamente salió de esta, en cuanto a Dan se quedó contemplando por unos momentos a sus viejos amigos y a su hermana, varios recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza incluyendo el día de la explosión, sin tomar importancia miro hacia otro lado de la habitación cuando escucho un sonido, provenía de Jazz quien se estaba moviendo, Dan fijo su atención en Jazz cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de despertar, fue hacia donde se encontraba Sam para desamarrarla y tomarla consigo, mientras la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo a la puerta más pequeña que estaba dentro de aquel cuarto, Jazz estaba despertando mientras que Tucker aún estaba inconsciente, una vez que Jazz despertó, miro a Dan quien traía consigo a Sam, ella trato de gritar y de moverse pero no le funciono estaba completamente atada y tapada de la boca, Jazz estaba tan inquieta que empezó a mover a Tucker quien estaba a su lado, él ya estaba despertando cuando fijo su mirada sobre Dan y Sam, igual que Jazz trato de gritar pero no pudo, ambos se miraron y trataron de hacer el mayor ruido posible pero no lo consiguieron, Dan los miro fijamente y con una sonrisa les dijo " espero que disfruten sus últimos minutos de vida" se rio e inmediatamente atravesó la puerta junto con Sam. Jazz estaba tratando de liberarse pero era inútil, mientras que Tucker miraba fijamente la puerta más grande con la esperanza de que alguien pudiera ayudarlos, aun así no tardo tiempo en rendirse y aceptar su destino, Jazz seguía intentando liberarse pero todo fue en vano, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y mientras lloraba en silencio escucharon el sonido de un vidrio al romperse y como un papel era desgarrado, nuevamente el silencio se izó presente, todo se encontraba en calma dentro de aquel lugar, ellos se miraron fijamente mientras en sus caras se notaba como la desesperación los invadía, Jazz simplemente volteo a observar a otro lado mientras que Tucker se quedó mirando todo lo que a su alrededor había, probablemente sería lo último que podría ver. Un poco más tarde Dan miraba fijamente a Sam desde uno de los extremos del cuarto, estaba recargada sobre una cilla, ella aun no despertaba, Dan esperaba impacientemente porque ella despertara y lo mirara, Sam comenzó a moverse mientras ella comenzaba a abrir los ojos, lejos de ella se encontraba alguien observándola mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella,

-Sam, despierta dormilona, hay mucho que ver hoy (hablo Dan)

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Danny? (Sam poco a poco fue distinguiendo a una persona que se acercaba a ella)

-Casi pero no (Dan se detuvo enfrente de ella)

-¡Daaan!, no, espera, no te acerques más, ¡aléjate de mí! (Sam grito mientras trataba de liberarse)

-Vamos, ¿por qué me dices eso? (pregunto Dan)

-Nadie debería de acerque a ti, "eres un monstruo" (aclaro Sam)

-Tranquila, deberías estar feliz de verme de nuevo

-Eso es lo último que haría

-Muy bien, si eso crees será mejor que comencemos nuestra espera

-¡No, espera!, Danny aun esta inconsciente, ¿por qué matarme ahora?

-No te matare aun, pero te hare sufrir lo suficiente para que Danny pueda verte morir a ti, Jazz y a Tucker. Hay, será un hermoso momento (Dan sonrió)

-No, no lo agás, ¿no crees que exageras?

-Me temo que no, disfruta tu tiempo con migo, aparte te aseguro que te divertirás

-¿Divertirme? No lo creo (hablo Sam en su común forma sarcástica)

-Eso veremos

De pronto se empezó a acercar cada vez más a Sam, ella estaba desesperada, no tenía idea de que hacer en ese momento, aunque se encontraba libre, ella se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba cuando corrió alrededor de aquel cuarto, mientras Dan la seguía de lejos mirándola tan aterrada y con las manos brillando de un color rojo, Dan estaba riendo mientras seguía de lejos a Sam en aquel cuarto, estaba casi vacío y extenso por lo que Sam podía moverse sin problemas. Una vez que Sam pasaba por una de las esquinas de aquel cuarto, Dan disparo un rayo de su mano izquierda que paso exactamente enfrente de Sam, rápidamente corrió al lado contrario pero este nuevamente disparo un rayo con su mano derecha que apenas y pudo evitar. Al darse cuenta de que estaba acorralada, simplemente retrocedió hasta topar con las dos paredes, mirando a sus alrededores busco algo de utilidad, lástima para ella, no tenía nada al alcance de su mano, mirando fijamente a Dan, quien tenía una sonrisa en su cara, fuertemente apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, mientras que Dan la tomo por el brazo y la lanzo a la pared que se encontraba al fondo, ella no se percató de eso, así que salió disparada a la pared cuando se quejo de dolor. Una vez que aquello había terminado, nuevamente se levantó tratando de salir de aquel lugar, mientras lo hacía, observo la fotografía que hacía falta en su casa, estaba desgarrada y rota, a decir verdad pensó que aún seguía en su casa pero no fue así, mientras Dan reía y le lanzaba bastantes rallos que salían de sus manos, ella seguía corriendo, uno de ellos impacto contra una de las piernas de Sam y esta no lo pudo evitar por lo que tropezó y callo al suelo, empezó a arrastrarse por aquel lugar mientras huía de Dan, el no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal momento, su infelicidad lo hacía más que feliz o por lo menos se veía de esa forma, lentamente se acercó hacia Sam quien aún trataba de salir de hay, se arrastró hacia la puerta pero nuevamente la tomo por el brazo y la azoto como un trapo de nuevo en el suelo, ella no pudo evitar gritar de dolor mientras Dan sonreía cruelmente, mientras la miraba, la levanto y tomando su cara la obligo a verlo a los ojos, mientras una de sus manos se detuvo frente a su cara y empezó a emitir un brillo rojizo, Sam se dio cuenta de aquella acción pero no tenía idea de que hacer, se sentía bajo presión, en ese momento trato de voltear hacia otro lado, miro aquella fotografía, mientras Dan la seguía obligando a tener contacto visual con él. En un momento, Sam tuvo una idea pero sintió que era bastante alocada, ella no tenía otra opción cuando miro la mano de Dan que empezó a intensificar su brillo, Sam rápidamente aparto su mano de su cara se lanzó sobre su cuello y sin pensarlo 2 veces tomo su cara y lo beso. Al instante en que eso paso, Dan simplemente abrió más los ojos mientras que se calmaron sus ansias de venganza, su mano dejo de emitir ese brillo rojo mientras la otra aun sostenía a Sam de su brazo, no paso mucho cuando Sam se separó de él, mientras veía su cara de confusión, aprovecho para poder librarse de él, Dan con la boca abierta y mirándola la soltó, mientras que Sam se las arregló para lograr salir de ahí, con esfuerzos y logro levantarse dando así unos pequeños pasos hacia la puerta por la que entro. Una vez en la puerta Sam volteo hacia donde Dan estaba, el siguió mirándola confundido, mientras en su rostro observo como ligeramente sus ojos se tornaron de un color verde, mientras observo a Sam, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al mirarla salir por aquella puerta, mientras que Sam aún estaba muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer, con una pequeña mirada de confusión que dirigió hacia Dan, cerró la puerta rápidamente para después dejar de mostrar a Sam.

* * *

Que hay chicos, antes que nada no creo que se haigan esperado que Sam en verdad hiciera eso, Sam supero mil veces a Tucker jejeje, podre de Tuck, tal ves sera a la siguiente jejejeje. Puse eso del beso porque me agrada la idea de Dan x Sam, no esta mal Danny x Sam pero seria algo genial ver a Dan y Sam juntos al igual que Tucker y Valery jeje. Bueno supongo que este es el ultimo capitulo antes de que suba alguno mas, pero actualizare pronto, tal vez en vacaciones, por ahora me comprometi en un trabajo y con el servicio social que tendré que presentar para el 5to semestre, pues solo tendría tiempo de darles un par de capítulos en las vacaciones y probablemente en el transcurso de agosto a diciembre termine el fic o suba algúna secuela de este, a lo mejor les de uno en el transcurso de mayo pero es mas seguro hasta vacaciones, bueno si me pudieran avisar de alguna cosa que no les haya gustado o de los errores que aya tenido, no duden en decirme, aun asi pienso escribir una versión alternativa de esta historia, como, ¿que hubiera pasado si Danny nunca le hubiera puesto atención al sueño que tuvo? o ¿que pasaría si Danny hubiera ido en el transcurso de la escuela a hablar con Reloj?, ustedes avísenme de las decisiones que les gustaría que tomaran o no tomaran los personajes en el transcurso de la historia cuando suba los siguientes capítulos, o cuando este terminada la historia. Bueno los dejo y los veré en vacaciones.


End file.
